Love can wait
by Affy black
Summary: Scorpius y Albus son dos adolescentes necios que no quieren que sus padres estén juntos y que harán todo por evitarlo. ¿Lo lograrán o el tiro les saldrá al revés? Ante esto, ¿Seguirán odiándose o aprenderán a verse de otra forma?
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Love can wait

 **Summary** : Scorpius y Albus son dos adolescentes necios que no quieren que sus padres estén juntos y que harán todo por evitarlo. ¿Lo lograrán o el tiro les saldrá al revés? Ante esto, ¿Seguirán odiándose o aprenderán a verse de otra forma?

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Slash o relación hombre/hombre.

* * *

Capitulo 1

James era odioso, todo Hogwarts sabía eso aunque eran pocos a quienes en realidad les molestaba, la mayoría se dejaban llevar por lo bromista, gracioso y galante que era el mayor de los Potter, pero para Albus, más allá de eso su principal característica era ser irritante.

-Ya te he dicho que estás diciendo locuras, James. –se quejó Albus, un grueso libro sobre su regazo y la mirada gélida enfocada en su hermano mayor.

Lily, que estaba sentada en el suelo y los miraba, sonrió.

-No sé porque te molesta tanto, Al. –dijo la pelirroja de quince años. – Es totalmente natural.

-Sólo que es mentira, Lily. –repuso Albus. –No sé cómo puedes creerle a éste. –señaló a su hermano mayor con la cabeza.

-Te lo digo yo, y yo sé de estas cosas, Severus. –aseguró James. –Papá tiene una novia.

Los tres Gryffindor se miraron mutuamente. Lily con simpatía, James con satisfacción y Albus con molestia.

-Papá no tiene una novia, él nos lo habría contado. –aseguró el moreno.

Albus podía ser llamado un necio, pero en verdad quería creer que su padre no estaba saliendo con nadie. No era que no le agradara la idea, o que siguiera aferrado a la idea de que sus padres podrían volver a estar juntos (hace mucho que había superado esa etapa) pero no quería imaginarse que Harry Potter, el hombre en el que más confiaba, le estaba ocultando algo.

Los padres de los Potter se había separado hace cuatro años, cuando Albus tenía doce. El rompimiento había sido duro para todos, en especial para la pequeña Lily, sin embargo cuando hubo terminado todos concordaron en que era la mejor opción y en que era preferible verlos separados a verlos discutir todo el día. En la actualidad sus padres tenían un trato cordial, se veían con cariño y trataban de convivir armónicamente no sólo por el bien de sus hijos sino por el de toda la familia Weasley, la cual se había llevado una enorme decepción al enterarse del rompimiento.

-Lamento que pienses así. –habló James. –Porque cuando él mismo te lo confirme, me veré encantado de decirte "Te lo dije, hermanito"

-Jódete, James. –espetó Albus. Lily se carcajeó en voz alta y el moreno de dieciséis años se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la Sala Común de los leones.

Albus había sido sorteado para Gryffindor hace cinco años. Lo esperado en cualquier Potter quien además, también tenía genes Weasley en su sangre. A decir verdad Albus sabía que las posibilidades de que acabara en otro lugar (Slytherin) habían sido altas, pero como su padre bien dijo "el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta tu opinión."

-¿A dónde vas? –interrogó una voz. Albus se giró para mirar que en la entrada de la Sala Común había dos jovencitas paradas.

Una tenía el cabello pelirrojo y rizado en perfectos bucles cayéndole por los hombros. A diferencia de su madre, Rose tenía un increíble control sobre su melena, lo que le permitía acomodarla a la perfección y por consiguiente lucir guapa a cada momento. La otra era una jovencita morena de ojos marrones y enormes. Albus bufó antes de girarse a contestarle a su prima.

-Por allí, Rose. Sólo quería salir de ahí y dejar de escuchar a James y sus tonterías. –contestó Albus.

-¿Podemos acompañarte? –interrogó su prima.

La morena le sonrió.

A Albus no le molestaba que Rose le acompañara, en realidad él amaba a Rose, era su prima favorita y su mejor amiga. De hecho, una de sus únicas amigas, pero en realidad la compañera de ésta, una chica llamada Marissa, lo ponía de los nervios.

-No, en realidad, ya he quedado con alguien. –dijo Al. Rose le miró suspicazmente pero no dijo nada. Marissa Morris le volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces supongo que nos veremos. –finalizó su prima agitando su mano como despedida y entrando por el retrato. Albus se fue de allí inmediatamente rodando los ojos, tal vez Rose se molestaría un poco por haber sido tan cortante pero es que había cosas que el moreno no toleraba. Las chicas risueñas que se ponían rojas cuando lo veían era una de ellas y Marissa Morris entraba en esa categoría sin duda.

Caminó todo el pasillo hasta la biblioteca, donde esperaba encontrarse con su amigo Lorcan Scamander, quien era un ávido devorador de libros. Sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien más, cuando alzó la vista para disculparse se encontró con algo que le desagradaba aún más que la idea de pasar un día con la chillona amiga de Rose.

-Malfoy, fíjate por donde vas. –espetó el moreno de corbata roja y dorada.

El rubio le observó con una arrogancia nada rara en él y enmarcó sus cejas.

-Tú fíjate, Potter. Fuiste tú quien chocó conmigo.

-Yo no vi que tú advirtieras el golpe tampoco. –alegó Albus. –Al menos haz gala de tus brillantes modales y discúlpate.

-Mis modales, brillantes o no, serán para quienes se los merezcan. Tú no entras en esa categoría. –aludió el Slytherin.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-No es como si estuviera muriendo por escuchar tus disculpas de todas formas. –dijo. –Después de todo tampoco voy a ofrecer las mías.

-Es bueno saberlo.

El rubio, que era un par de centímetros más alto que el Gryffindor y que por consiguiente le miraba para abajo, sonrió como el narcisista que todo el mundo sabía que era y se marchó de allí dejando a Albus indiferente con el hecho.

No era raro que Malfoy hiciera alardes de su increíble arrogancia así como tampoco lo era el hecho de que Albus no resistiera el impulso de retarlo un poco. Le desagradaba tanto Scorpius. Odiaba que se creyera superior al resto y que siempre quisiera conseguir todo con sólo tronar los dedos. Detestaba sus aires de dios griego y que no supiera tomar un _no_ como respuesta.

Le desagradaba Malfoy y eso no era nada raro o perturbador. Estaba en su sangre.

O eso solía creer.

…

-Te estaba esperando.

Scorpius alzó la mirada extrañado.

-No deberías meterte sin avisar a mi habitación. –pestañeó. –Y menos con esa pinta. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido yo, sino otro de mis compañeros el que hubiera entrado? –preguntó con indiferencia desamarrando su corbata verde y plata.

-Sabía que serías tú. –respondió la muchacha que yacía acostada en su cama sin nada encima más que la delgada sábana blanca del rubio.

-¿Lo sabías o es sólo que eres demasiado intrépida como para importarte que alguien más te vea así? –indagó Scorpius. – ¿No tienes frío, joder? Estamos en las mazmorras.

Ella rodó los ojos sin inmutarse por los insultos del slytherin.

-¿Vas a venir aquí o no?

Scorpius la miró con los ojos extrañamente oscurecidos, sus pupilas la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Estrecha cintura, piernas delgadas, un trasero bien formado y unos grandes pechos que sólo eran cubiertos por delgados mechones de su cabello rubio que caían por su desnudo cuerpo.

El rubio se quitó los pantalones y la camisa mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Ella le besó el cuello.

-¿Qué te preocupaba? ¿Qué tus compañeros me vieran o que fuera tu novia la que entrara?

Scorpius se bajó los calzoncillos.

-Ninguna de ambas hubiera sido agradable o conveniente.

Ninguno dijo nada más mientras él la acariciaba y se dedicaba a satisfacer una necesidad que acababa de nacer en su zona baja.

Patrice Stone era una de las chicas más bellas de todo el colegio. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, demasiado apetecible para ser verdad, y además se decía que era en la cama una perfecta amante. Scorpius ya había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo más de una vez y en sí era cierto que Patrice era una amante ejemplar. Aunque si le preguntaban, lo fácil que era le quitaba toda la emoción al asunto. A Scorpius le daba igual, sólo era otra sesión de sexo complacedor antes de volver a la rutina diaria. Y no necesitaba ser Patrice quien se lo diera, cualquier chica lo suficientemente discreta y guapa podía ser su amante en turno.

Mientras tanto, sólo una podía tener el título de novia, y esa era Elena Zabini.

-Eso fue lindo. –musitó Patrice con su mano acariciando el pecho de Scorpius.

-Lo fue. –aseguró el rubio, tragándose todo su enojo. –Ahora debes irte.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sabes que sí. –dijo. –Fuera de aquí.

-Pero, Scorp…

-¡Dije fuera, Patrice! –exclamó el Slytherin y trató de serenar su caracter. –Lo siento, no quise gritar. Es sólo que en cualquier momento volverán mis compañeros y debes irte ya.

La rubia se levantó, se puso su uniforme de mala gana, y salió del cuarto del muchacho azotando la puerta tras ella. Scorpius se puso los pantalones y se quedó tendido sobre su cama intentando tragarse toda la molestia que sentía por dentro. Fracasó y tuvo que ponerse de pie y lanzar una lámpara contra la pared, la cual de destrozó al instante.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó enojado.

Y su único problema era uno. El sexo. Scorpius no podía evitarlo pero cada vez que le hacía el amor a una mujer, fuera quien fuera, sentía esa rabia el pecho y esa insatisfacción enorme, como si nada complaciera sus expectativas. Como si el más profundo orgasmo no fuera más que una patada en el trasero para él.

Y era por eso que probaba constantemente en busca de aquella mujer que le llevara de verdad a un estado de éxtasis, que le dejara satisfecho y con una sonrisa en el rostro, no furioso y con esas ansias de matar a alguien.

Alguien entró a la habitación después de tocar dos veces, pero el rubio ni siquiera se había percatado de eso.

-Elena. –dijo con sorpresa.

Su novia era una chica hermosa. Tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes y el cabello de un color negro intenso, su estructura facial era perfecta y su cuerpo delgado y no muy voluptuoso. De hecho para Scorpius, Elena era casi como una niña aún, aunque sólo fuera un año menor que él. La chica estaba en Ravenclaw, aunque sus amigos alegaban que no era muy lista, ya que no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de chicas que Scorpius se follaba a sus espaldas.

Elena estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Scorpius, y él creía que también podía estarlo de ella. Era por eso que se negaba a tocarla, no quería terminar odiándola como hacía con todas sus amantes que le dejaban insatisfecho. No a ella, que había estado con él desde su infancia, que le había apoyado en todo y que había sido una verdadera amiga antes de una novia, incluso ante la muerte de su madre Elena había estado allí para él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Scorpius? –indagó ella. Elena era dulce y cálida, lo que él necesitaba en su vida. -¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó señalando la lámpara rota.

-No es nada. –dijo el chico sacando su varita y lanzando un _Reparo_. –Sólo me molesté. Tuve una pelea con Sebastian. Nada del otro mundo.

Elena suspiró.

-Ya le diré que no te moleste, es un tonto se la pasa haciéndote enojar. –Ella le tomó de la mano. –Pero contrólate un poco más, cariño. No quiero que hagas alguna tontería por tus impulsos…

-Los impulsos son de Gryffindor, Elena. –replicó Scorpius indignado. –Yo sólo estaba enojado. No es que haga cosas como estas todos los días.

-No. –ella admitió. –Pero sí has estado más agresivo y gruñón. –opinó la morena. -¿Quieres que vuelva más tarde?

-No. –Scorpius la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca. –Es sólo que mi padre ha estado escribiéndome cartas extrañas y dice que tiene algo que decirme pronto. Estoy un poco preocupado por ello, eso es todo.

Ella le sonrió. En realidad Scorpius no le estaba mintiendo. Eso era la verdad, sólo que hasta el momento no había querido pensar demasiado en eso que su papá quería decirle pero ahora que lo pensaba, era la excusa ideal.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Seguro que puedo sacarlo algo a mi papá al respecto.

-No sé, no quería meterte en mis cosas. No te preocupes, está bien. –le sonrió. –Ahora, mejor ven aquí.

Él la abrazó delicadamente y ella le besó en los labios. Elena era como una el bote salvavidas que Scorpius sentía la necesidad de tener cerca y él agradecía mentalmente que ella fuera tan inocente como para no buscar ningún contacto sexual con él o para preguntarse porque él no lo buscaba tampoco.

…

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasaba hoy? No soy estúpida. –Rose dijo con las cejas enmarcadas.

Albus suspiró de aburrimiento.

-Rosie, tranquila, ya sé que no eres estúpida. –le aseguró sonriéndole.

Lorcan, que se encontraba con ellos en la biblioteca también se limitó a sonreír.

-Es sólo que de verdad no quería compañía. –dijo Al. –Perdóname por eso, no era por ti.

-¿Y por eso me mentiste? –Rose suspiró. Albus hizo lo mismo, a veces su prima era demasiado dramática. –Entiendo que Marissa no te agrade, pero…

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Es más que obvio. –dijo la pelirroja. Lorcan asintió, muy de acuerdo. –Te desagrada más que un basilisco a las arañas.

Albus se rio un poco ante ese comentario.

-No es nada personal, sólo encuentro fastidiosas a la mayoría de las chicas de nuestra edad, eso es todo.

-Lo cual explica porque nunca has tenido una novia. –Lorcan comentó.

Albus frunció el cejo. James le molestaba mucho con el hecho de que Al nunca se había mostrado interesado en novias, a pesar de que claramente llamaba la atención femenina siempre.

-James es el guapo de la familia, Lily la guapa, y supongo que a mí me tocó la parte de cerebro que les correspondía a ellos dos. –se burló el moreno. Lorcan se burló en silencio y Rose negó con la cabeza, aunque dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.

-Lo entiendo, sólo que odio cuando eres así de grosero conmigo y mis amigas. –le soltó su prima.

-Tú no eres el problema, sabes que te adoro. –llevó su mano a la mejilla de su linda prima. –El problema, son esas amigas tuyas. Además hoy no estaba del mejor humor.

-¿James te sigue molestando? –indagó su mejor amigo, Lorcan.

-Sí. Insiste en que papá tiene una novia secreta o algo así. –recordó con amargura. –Tonterías.

-No sería raro. –opinó Rosie. –Tío Harry lleva años solo sin hablar con una sola mujer y preocupándose solamente por el trabajo y por ustedes. Las únicas veces que le veía salir era cuando iba con papá a tomar una cerveza o algo así. Pobre, él tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.

Albus gruñó.

-¿Qué te molesta tanto, Al? –indagó Scamander. –Tu madre ya ha salido con un par de sujetos y nunca te había visto así de molesto.

-Eso es porque mamá nos lo contó. Papá lo estaría ocultando, en todo caso de ser verdad y no digo que lo sea. –explicó el Gryffindor. –Da igual, dejemos el tema.

Rose y Lorcan se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

 **Nota final:** Pues les presento una nueva historia la cual lleva en mi cabeza demasiado tiempo. Intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible.

Les cuento que está historia es principalmente un Scorpius/Albus. Sí, de tras fondo habrá un Drarry y tal vez unas cuantas parejas más sin tanta relevancia para la trama principal. Temporalmente Albus y Scorpius se encuentran a punto de terminar su sexto curso por lo cual ambos ya cuentan con diecisiete años de edad y están a poco de comenzar su último año.

Gracias por leer.

affy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título** : Love can wait

 **Summary** : Scorpius y Albus son dos adolescentes necios que no quieren que sus padres estén juntos y que harán todo por evitarlo. ¿Lo lograrán o el tiro les saldrá al revés? Ante esto, ¿Seguirán odiándose o aprenderán a verse de otra forma?

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Slash o relación hombre/hombre.

* * *

Capitulo 2  


-¿Harry estás bien?

El auror despertó de su letargo y miró a su mejor amigo, quien le veía curioso. Se encontraban en un pequeño bar muggle que frecuentaban desde hace algunos meses, esto debido a la tranquilidad que podían respirar allí ya que a diferencia del Caldero Chorreante allí nadie los acribillaba con preguntas y fotos. Un pequeño altibajo de la fama que se habían acuñado hace tantos años.

Ronald seguía siendo una de las pocas personas a las que Harry le confiaba absolutamente todo, a pesar de que hubo una etapa tensa entre ellos (mientras Harry y Ginny decidían divorciarse) su amistad se mantuvo intacta y en general su relación con los Weasley se mantuvo. No sólo era el que Harry se sintiera unido a ellos, sino también que la extensa familia de pelirrojos realmente lo consideraba como uno más de ellos. Incluso seguía siendo excelente amigo de Ginny.

-Sí lo estoy. –respondió el hombre moreno. –Sólo me quedé pensando.

-Pensé que estarías emocionado. Los chicos vuelven de Hogwarts en unos días y se quedarán contigo, ¿No es así?

-Sí. –confirmó Potter. –Es sólo que creo que voy a tener que tener una charla con ellos.

-¿Charla de qué? –indagó Ron.

-Y al parecer también contigo. –Harry suspiró. Había estado evitando el momento de tener que hablar por tantos meses, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Incluso había logrado despistar a Hermione, lo que requería de una habilidad que nunca había sabido que tenía pero que seguro había ido perfeccionando tras tantos años.

-Entonces empieza a hablar compañero. –soltó Ron dando un trago a su cerveza. –Porque no tenemos toda la noche.

-Estoy viendo a alguien, Ron.

El pelirrojo se atragantó con su bebida, lo que provocó que Harry se sintiera más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible. Por su cabeza pasaron todas las maneras posibles de poder huir de ahí y evitarle tanto a su mejor amigo, como a sí mismo, aquella incómoda conversación.

-Ron. –le reclamó. –Por Merlín, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Me tomaste por sorpresa, compañero, ¿Qué esperabas? –el pelirrojo se limpió con la manga los labios. –Entonces, ¿E-Estás viendo a alguien?

-Así es, bueno, digamos que después de una serie de acontecimientos me di cuenta que quería ampliar mis horizontes un poco. –Harry dijo, sin tener una mínima idea de cómo iba a explicarle eso a su mejor amigo, mucho menos a sus hijos.

-No te entiendo.

-Bueno que la persona que he estado viendo no es una mujer, Ron. –confesó el auror de pronto. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso.

-¿Quieres decir que estás saliendo con un hombre, Harry?

Potter rodó los ojos.

-No Ronald, estoy saliendo con un hipogrifo. ¡Pues claro que con un hombre! –exclamó exasperado. –Sé que puede ser extraño, pero…

-No es extraño. –se apresuró a aclarar Ron, esperando que Harry no hubiera tomado su sorpresa como asco o rechazo. –Sólo inesperado. Siempre creí que sólo te gustaban las chicas, aunque tiene un poco de sentido. Me parecía que le mirabas mucho el culo a Oliver Wood en los partidos de Quidditch.

Harry se sonrojó.

-No seas idiota, es algo que acabo de descubrir hace poco, es por eso que es inesperado. Yo sé después de tantos años la sexualidad es concebida más como un espectro, pero…

-Pero sí puede ser un poco mal visto. –admitió Ron. –Pero no te preocupes, recuerda cuando Dean y Seamus dijeron que eran pareja. Nadie los juzgo.

Harry se puso pensativo.

-Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. –confesó el moreno. –Es a la persona a la que estoy viendo.

Ronald alzó las cejas.

-Deja de andarte con rodeos, Harry. Ya no somos niños. Eres un adulto y tú sabes lo que haces, así que con hayas decidido estar estoy seguro que es alguien bueno para ti.

-Es Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué? –Ron gritó. -¿Malfoy? ¡Estás loco!

Harry agradeció que en ese pequeño bar muggle nadie les conociera porque de no ser así, ya tendría a toda la prensa sobre él para mañana por la mañana gracias a los gritos de su amigo. El rostro de Ron estaba totalmente deformado por la sorpresa y Harry ya se lo veía venir.

Draco había estado alrededor de ellos por largos meses pues tenía asuntos pendientes en el Ministerio, lo cual lo llevó a encontrarse con Harry más seguido de lo que quisiera. Además de que en ciertos eventos, el auror y sus amigos seguían viéndolo aparecer.

El apellido Malffoy continuaba siendo considerado como un apellido oscuro, aun así nadie sería tan estúpido para no mostrar cierto respeto infundado en el temor hacia él, era por eso que todos mantenían su distancia del rubio aristocrático, excepto Harry, quien no le temía para nada y de ahí había crecido una historia demasiado complicada y larga de contar.

-No lo entiendo. –dijo Ron después de largos minutos de silencio.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras. En realidad nadie lo entenderá, de eso estoy seguro. –murmuró Potter.

-¿Y porque vas a decírselo a tus hijos ahora? –quiso saber Weasley.

-Porque planeo seguir viendo a Draco, Ron. Y quiero que lo sepan por mí antes de saberlo por algún periódico o revista estúpida. –explicó el hombre de anteojo y ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Estás loco, Harry. Es una locura. –musitó el pelirrojo.

-Oh vamos, sabes que no sería yo mismo si no estuviera metido en alguna locura. –el moreno sonrió pero Ronald estaba terriblemente serio.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Dicho esto el pelirrojo se marchó de allí con un rostro totalmente anonadado y dejando a su amigo solo, cuestionándose si en verdad valía la pena que todos los que conocía le fueran a dar la espalda por algo que no sabía si iba a funcionar.

-Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo. –murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo.

…

-Scorpius, he hablado con mi papá. –le dijo la voz de su novia. –Y he logrado sacarle algo de información.

-Elena, te dije que lo dejaras. –se quejó el rubio. Odiaba la insistencia de Zabini.

-Bueno, el punto es que creo que no te gustará, así que no te diré nada. –la morena musitó distraídamente.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso.

-¿No va a gustarme?

-Noup. –respondió.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Quizá para ti lo sea.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

-Suéltalo, Elena. ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

El Slytherin se sentó en su cama y ella se acomodó en su regazo con una enorme sonrisa, al parecer feliz de haber podido manipular a Scorpius lo suficiente para que la escuchara sin siquiera tener que pedírselo.

-Papá dice que es probable que Draco esté viendo a alguien. Que está actuando como cuando salía a escondidas con esa mujer italiana que tanto te desagradaba.

-Me hacía llamarla mamá Carla. Eso ya era bastante de mal gusto. –repuso el rubio. –Entonces… ¿Cree que mi padre tiene una novia?

-Él no ha dicho eso, sólo ha insinuado que Draco podría estar conociendo a alguien que le guste y eso es lo que va a contarte.

-Suena horrible.

-Sabía que no te gustaría la idea.

-Odio cuando papá hace esto.

-Él tiene derecho a…

-Lo sé. –le cortó Scorpius. –Pero no puedes pedirme que me agrade.

Scorpius se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su novia antes de salir de la habitación bastante irritado dejándola allí sin siquiera despedirse. Caminó por los pasillos en busca de su amigo Sebastian para ir a practicar Quidditch un rato con el fin de distraerse y dejar de pensar en la estúpida manía de su padre de salir con gente que realmente era deplorable... cuando encontró una mejor distracción.

Fue imposible no notarlo cuando estaba justo frente a él, una chica se encontraba agachada recogiendo un par de libros que se le habían caído y Scorpius tenía la mejor vista de su trasero. Un culo increíble a decir verdad. Sea quien fuera si no había pasado por su cama eso iba a cambiar ahora mismo.

O eso creyó hasta que ella se levantó y fue capaz de ver algo que no había notado. Un espeso cabello pelirrojo. Una Weasley. No, peor aún. Una Potter. Lily Potter.

¿Cómo es que una insignificante mocosa de quince años podía ser tan increíblemente bella? Joder, ¿Y cómo es que él no lo había notado antes? Maldita Lily Potter con su maldito culo de revista porno.

Y malditas fueran sus propias hormonas que no le dejaban controlarse.

-Hola, ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó el rubio.

La pelirroja le miró sonriente y le tendió sus libros sin siquiera pensárselo. Al parecer el hecho de recibir atención masculina no era raro para ella. Tampoco era una molestia. A Scorpius esto no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, Lily no sólo era la hija de un famoso héroe, sino que también poseía una belleza realmente capaz de cautivar hasta a los chicos mayores, como el mismo Scorpius.

-Gracias, que amable eres, Scorpius. –soltó la quinceañera. –Voy a mi cuarto, ¿Me ayudas a llevarlos hasta la Sala Común? –preguntó.

-Claro. –cedió el Slytherin, un poco molesto ante la idea de que le vieran cargando los libros de una Potter. –Si quieres puedo llevarlos hasta a tu cuarto. –agregó con cautela.

Por un segundo creyó que Lily le soltaría una bofetada o un tragababosas y se iría airadamente de allí, pero por el contrario sólo se rio con gracia y le miró con curiosidad abriendo sus bonitos ojos color marrón. Scorpius pudo sentir la brisa del verano inundando el castillo y por un segundo el perfume de la pelirroja llegó hasta su nariz, una combinación frutal de fresa y mandarina le deleito el olfato.

Quizá Lily si fuera sólo una chica de quince de esas que no resisten palabras dulces y a un rostro bonito…

-Tal vez después, ahora estoy muy ocupada. –replicó guiñándole el ojo.

…O quizá no lo fuera.

…

-¿Qué sabemos de Lily Potter?

Sebastian gruñó. Ser el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy no era tarea fácil, tenía no sólo que aguantar sus drásticos cambios de humor, sino que también tenía que atenerse a sus arranques de locuras injustificadas, a tener que dar la cara frente a Elena Zabini por él y eso no era todo sino que cuando Scorpius quería algo no importaba que tan ocupado Sebastian estuviese, siempre tenía que prestarle atención o se atendría a un berrinche de aquellos.

Así que puso el libro que leía de lado y se enfocó en él.

-Que no nos acercamos a ella. Es una Potter. –le respondió a su amigo.

-Una Potter muy guapa. –añadió el Slytherin con malicia. –Vamos, Sebastian. ¿Qué tan divertido sería? Además imagina la reacción de James Potter si se enterara que tuve algo que ver con su hermanita.

Scorpius no detestaba a James, sin embargo era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y después de haber ganado tres años seguidos se había vuelto arrogante y confiado y no había nada que Scorpius detestara más que alguien que compitiese con él en esos dos aspectos.

El castaño suspiró.

-Ha tenido varios novios, según sé. –afirmó. –No estoy enterado de casi nada, Scorpius. Creo que es bastante coqueta si me preguntas, pero no sé nada más.

-En terreno sexual, mi querido Sebastián.

-Apuesto 1000 galeones a que no es virgen. –finalizó.

-Lo mismo pienso yo. –opinó Malfoy. –Ya lo veremos.

Scorpius sonrió.

Sebastian se puso de pie y lo encaró, un poco cansado de su cinismo y su desfachatez. No sólo tenía una novia bonita, inteligente y amable, sino que Elena era su amiga de la infancia, era alguien que había estado para él por años. Sebastian no entendía cómo es que Scorpius no se tocaba el corazón y dejaba de jugar con ella. Así se lo hizo saber.

-Pero en serio, Scorpius, no quieres dejar de engañar a Elena. Ella es una chica hermosa, ¿Qué te hace falta con ella?

-Nada. Es por eso que no quiero cagarla. No quiero que nos acostemos y que después de eso la odie, así como me pasa con todas.

-No has pensado que quizá el que es malo en la cama eres tú. –aportó su amigo distraídamente.

-No puedo saberlo…

-Me parece lo más lógico.

Scorpius bufó.

-Cierra el pico.

…...

-Elena estuvo preguntándome cosas.

Draco dejó de leer El Profeta para alzar la vista hacia su amigo.

-¿Qué clase de cosas, Blaise?

-Sobre ti.

El hombre rubio bajó su ejemplar del periódico y fijó totalmente su atención en Zabini, quien tomaba un sorbo de zumo de naranja del otro lado de la mesa. Se había aparecido allí para desayunar así sin más, sin avisar o llamar antes. Tan típico en Blaise, tan molesto para Draco. Menos mal que había llegado en un momento oportuno, porque no quería imaginarse la cara que hubiera puesto su amigo de haber ido y encontrado una situación difícil de explicar con cierto auror que últimamente amanecía en su cama.

Y no es que Malfoy se quejara.

-¿Qué quiere saber tu hija sobre mí? –interrogó Draco confundido, lo único que la hija de Blaise y él tenían en común era Scorpius.

-Si habías estado actuando raro, al parecer Scorpius dice que tienes que contarle algo.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-La verdad. No iba a mentirle a mi hija. –soltó el moreno con indiferencia. Draco rodó los ojos, sabía que Blaise lo estaba probando para saber si estaba ocultando algo. –Le dije lo que pienso.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Que estás acostándote con alguien. –Draco bufó. Ya lo veía venir. –Aunque no con esas palabras. Le dije que creía que estabas saliendo con una persona por cómo estás actuando. Raro, no nos dices a nosotros, tus amigos, lo que has estado haciendo o donde te encontrabas, te pasas más tiempo en tu casa y tienes una cara de satisfacción que da miedo. Es un poco obvio.

-Blaise, no…

-Ahora sólo dime si es una mujer o un hombre, Draco. –acotó Zabini, por fin dignándose a poner verdadera atención en su amigo.

Draco suspiró.

-No voy a hablar contigo de mi vida privada si no quiero. –espetó seriamente.

-Lo cual quiere decir que no va a gustarme. –dedujo Blaise. – ¿Es una sangre sucia? ¿O es una de mis ex? En todo caso mientras no sea mi esposa…

-Cállate. No es nacida de muggles, no has salido con ella y créeme que no es Pansy. –exigió el rubio. –Primero voy a hablar con Scorpius sobre el tema y luego podrás enterarte.

\- Ahora estoy más convencido que con quien te estás acostando tiene que ser un hombre.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-Draco, yo no voy a juzgarte. Puedes contármelo.

-¿Bromeas? Claro que vas a juzgarme.

-Bien, quizá si lo haga, pero…

-Se acabó, Blaise. –puntuó Malfoy. –No quiero seguir hablando del tema.

Y dicho eso volvió a alzar El Profeta entre ellos y a fingir que lo leía. Zabini se quedó callado sin agregar nada más. Draco estaba seguro que miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, pero que ninguna se acercaba siquiera a la realidad. Nadie iba a imaginarse que con quien él estaba viéndose a escondidas de todos, era nada más y nada menos que Potter. Harry Potter.

Ni siquiera él mismo hubiera sido capaz de imaginárselo. Y es que era una locura pero así era. Potter le había empezado a dirigir la palabra con cordialidad y manteniendo una diplomacia admirable por lo que Draco le respondía de igual manera. Quizá todo se hubiera quedado en eso, en cordialidad y nada más, si no hubiera sido por aquella noche que le había encontrado en cierta fiesta del Ministerio con unas copas de más y dejando que un secretario bastante bien parecido le besara en los baños de hombres. Ambos le habían mirado apenados. Después de eso Potter salió huyendo y Draco se quedó mudo y bastante extrañado.

Y eso lo había cambiado todo. Desde aquella noche Draco no había podido sacarse esa mórbida escena de la cabeza y la idea de Potter besándose con otro hombre le había estado torturando por noches enteras. La única parte extraña era que cada vez que pensaba en ello, empezaba a querer ser él quien besara al auror en lugar de un idiota de veintitantos que se aprovechaba de sus borracheras. Draco jamás había negado su bisexualidad, pero de ahí a imaginarse con Potter…

Y allí había sido cuando Harry se acercó a hablar con él.

-Draco, ¿Podemos hablar? –le había preguntado cierta tarde que el rubio había ido al Ministerio.

-Potter, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –cuestionó intrigado, ciertamente estaba muy lejos del departamento de aurores.

-Escuché a alguien mencionarlo y en serio quería poder hablar contigo.

Draco asintió.

-¿Crees que aquí sea el lugar indicado?

-Claro que no. –musitó el moreno. –Pero podemos ir a tomar algo, si no te molesta, claro. Sólo serán unos minutos.

El rubio lo pensó detenidamente. De verdad no consideraba correcto o incluso agradable, pasar unos minutos con Potter tomando algo. Parecía un mal chiste. Pero por otro lado era imposible negar que imaginárselo besándole como había visto a otro hacer, estaba torturándole y dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Estaba intrigado ciertamente por lo que el-niño-que-vivió tenía para decirle.

-Está bien, vamos.

…...

Albus cerró su baúl, ya estaba listo para volver a casa el día siguiente para las vacaciones. Suspiró, se puso la bufanda y salió del cuarto para ir a cenar.

Rose lo estaba esperando en la Sala Común junto a dos chicas. Una de ellas era su amiga Marissa, y la otra una chica llamada Penny. Al bufó al verlas, ¿Qué acaso Rose no podía dejarle claro a sus amigas que no pensaba hacerle caso a ninguna de ellas jamás?

-¿Vamos a cenar, Al? –Rose le sonrió. Su primo asintió sin decir gran cosa. Caminaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que la pelirroja habló una vez más. -¿Ya no te ha molestado James con el asunto de tío Harry?

Albus negó.

-Estaba muy ocupado con el estrés de sus EXTASIS así que me ha dejado en paz. –respondió el moreno.

Una de las chicas dijo algo pero Al no le prestó atención. Llegaron al comedor y el chico se fue a sentar junto a Lorcan en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ya no era extraño que los alumnos se sentaran en otras mesas distintas a las de sus casas, en realidad era bastante normal. No es que Albus no tuviera amigos en Gryffindor, en realidad era bastante popular pero el moreno no consideraba a ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Rose, como verdadero amigo. No al menos como Lorcan.

El rubio Scamander en sí tenía también pocos amigos en su casa. Desde que su hermano gemelo Lysander había sido sorteado para Slytherin el otro se quedó un poco solo. Era por eso que él y Albus se habían vuelto tan unidos.

Al se sentó junto al rubio. Unos lugares más a la derecha, se encontró con los ojos grises de Scorpius Malfoy, que estaba junto a su novia, una chica de unas facciones perfectas y unos ojos negros profundos.

Terminando la cena Albus se paró con Lorcan. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el comedor, todos se habían marchado ya a dormir o a preparar sus cosas para volver a sus casas al día siguiente. Rose los siguió de cerca cuando salieron.

-¡Oh me he olvidado de algo! –exclamó Rose. -¿Me acompañarían?

Albus alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué se te ha olvidado, Rosie?

-El brazalete de mi madre, Al. –dijo la pelirroja. –En el baño de prefectos, no tardaré mucho, ¿Me acompañan?

Lorcan se encogió de hombros y Albus asintió siguiéndola. Él y Rose eran los prefectos de Gryffindor por lo que tenían acceso al baño especial que se encontraba en el tercer piso.

-No tardaré. –dijo la pelirroja. –Aún tenemos unos minutos antes de que tengamos que volver a nuestras salas comunes.

Ella entró al baño a buscar su brazalete cuando Albus escuchó una voz en el pasillo de la derecha. Le indicó a Lorcan que guardara silencio para poder escuchar con atención. No es que Albus Potter fuese un entrometido, sin embargo aquella voz le había resultado extrañamente conocida de algún lado y la curiosidad de saber quién se encontraba cuchicheando en los pasillos vacíos y oscuros había sido demasiado para aguantar.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-De nada, ¿Para qué vinimos aquí?

-Un compañero me dio la contraseña del baño de prefectos, pensé que estaría bien para conversar a solas. En mi cuarto están todos mis compañeros y no sería cómodo.

-Uh…

-Vamos, sólo vamos a divertirnos un rato. ¿O te da miedo, Lily?

Lorcan abrió los ojos al doble y miró a Albus quien estaba boquiabierto. El moreno sintió de pronto un arranque de furia incontrolable y caminó dando pasos firmes hasta el pasillo oscuro de dónde venían las voces. Sintió una oleada de coraje cuando vio a Scorpius Malfoy con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermana menor y con las manos posadas sobre el trasero de la misma. Lily lo vio y palideció considerablemente mientras el Gryffindor se acercaba a ellos.

Y antes de que Scorpius Malfoy pudiera reaccionar Albus ya le había dado un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y provocado que éste cayera al suelo. Lily chilló.

-¡Albus! –gritó asustada.

-Cierra la boca. –le ordenó a su hermanita. –Y tú miserable serpiente… -se dirigió al Slytherin. –No vuelvas a poner una mano sobre ella, ¿Oíste? ¡Ni siquiera vuelvas a mirarla!

Scorpius se limpió la boca, de donde le corría un hilo de sangre delgado y miró al joven de ojos verdes con profundo odio desde el suelo.

-¿O qué, Potter?

-O te mato. –afirmó el Gryffindor antes de soltarle una patada en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire. Lily volvió a chillar y Rose llegó corriendo. Ella y Lorcan se quedaron pasmados observando.

Scorpius tosió pero hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y sacar su varita en un intento de defenderse justo antes de que Albus le soltara un nuevo golpe que provocó que su nariz sangrara abundantemente, Albus estaba plenamente consciente que si le dejaba usar su varita aquello se pondría todavía más feo, así que por pura conveniencia se limitó a pegarle a lo muggle tratando de darle al maldito arrogante lo que se merecía.

Rose lo sostuvo del brazo.

-¡Ya Albus, déjalo! –pero parecía que el joven no entendía razones. Parecía poseído por una fuerza mayor.

-No seas imbécil y para. –rugió Lorcan ayudando a Rose a detenerlo.

Lily se encontró entonces con los ojos verdes y oscuros de su hermano mayor y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era echarse a correr.

-Ya me escuchaste, la próxima vez que quiera llevarte a alguien a la cama que sea a tu novia, no a mi hermana. –exclamó indignado. Scorpius finalmente se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

-No hables de mi novia. –espetó el rubio. –Y te juro que esta vas a pagármela.

-¡Tú vas a pagármela a mí! –rugió Potter. –Mi hermana no es otra de tus rameras.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Malfoy basta! –pidió Rose al notar como Albus se disponía a atacarlo de nuevo. -¡Ya cállense los dos o tendré que ir a buscar a un profesor!

-No será necesario, Weasley. –dijo el rubio antes de irse de allí caminando pausadamente y con la cara aún manchada de sangre.

Scorpius no era imbécil. Sabía que en esa situación jamás tendría las de ganar, por lo que irse era la mejor opción, sin duda.

Albus por su parte estaba aún furioso. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar y menos que Lily y Malfoy hubieran huido como si nada. Pero su hermana iba a escucharlo. Se negaba a creer que Lily fuera capaz de irse a la cama con un idiota como Malfoy que además, tenía una novia. Joder, que su hermana sí tenía una buena educación y valores. No podía hacer eso.

* * *

 **Nota final:  
** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les dejo un capítulo más que espero les agrade.

un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título** : Love can wait

 **Summary** : Scorpius y Albus son dos adolescentes necios que no quieren que sus padres estén juntos y que harán todo por evitarlo. ¿Lo lograrán o el tiro les saldrá al revés? Ante esto, ¿Seguirán odiándose o aprenderán a verse de otra forma?

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Slash o relación hombre/hombre.

* * *

Capitulo 3  


-Albus en serio lo siento, no iba a hacer nada, créeme. –juraba Lily. El moreno continuó ignorándola mientras ella chillaba en su oído. –Yo no sabía que Scorpius quería que le acompañara para eso.

-De todas formas, Lily, ¿Por qué demonios fuiste con él? Es más, ¿Por qué siquiera hablarle?

La pelirroja resopló.

-¡Admito que se me hacía atractivo, Al, pero sólo eso! –espetó ella. –Te juro que no iba a permitirle ni siquiera besarme. Es en serio. Lo juro.

Albus sabía que Lily mentía, que le iba a permitir besarla y quizá llegar a algo más, pero le creía que no estaba dispuesta dejar que el Slytherin se la llevara a la cama. Conocía a su hermana y sabía de lo que era y no era capaz. Después de todo Lily tenía sólo quince años y no entendía las repercusiones de ser una chica tan guapa y coqueta.

-¡Maldición, Lily déjame tranquilo! Anda y ve a joder a alguien más. –le ordenó su hermano de manera cruel y déspota mientras abordaba el tren para marchar a casa donde ya tendría que aguantar a Lily todas las vacaciones en Grimmauld Place. Ella hizo un puchero pero finalmente se fue.

Albus suspiró y buscó su vagón.

…

Harry escuchó a alguien en su chimenea. Miró el reloj, aun no era hora de ir a recoger a los niños que llegaban de Hogwarts. Se asomó para ver de quien se trataba y no se sorprendió demasiado de ver a Ronald y a Hermione.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó el moreno. No había visto a Ron desde que le había contado sobre su intento de relación con Malfoy en aquel bar. Había pensado que necesitaba un par de días para asimilarlo y Harry se enorgullecía al decir que conocía bien a su amigo y había acertado.

-Harry, Ron me ha contado que estás viendo a alguien. –dijo Hermione.

Harry suspiró. Ya se lo esperaba.

-Sí y la verdad no quisiera tener que recordarles que ya soy un adulto y que soy capaz de tomar mis decisiones, Hermione. –habló el auror. Sabía que a su amiga le daba por meterse en su vida con las mejores intenciones pero esta vez quería evitarlo.

-Lo sabemos, compañero. –intervino Ron.

-Nadie va a decirte nada, Harry. –aseguró su esposa. –Sólo veníamos a darte nuestro apoyo. Si tú piensas que Draco Malfoy es un buen prospecto y estás incluso dispuesto a contárselo a tus hijos, eso es porque sabes lo que haces. Nos toma por sorpresa, es verdad. Nunca mostraste demasiado interés en los hombres. Mucho menos en Malfoy. Es más, creíamos que lo aborrecías.

-Cuando era un niño, Hermione. Ahora soy un adulto y él también. –comentó Harry.

-Es verdad. –le concedió su mejor amiga. –Por eso queremos que sepas que tienes nuestro apoyo. ¿O no Ron?

Ron gruñó.

-¡Ronald! –le reprendió su esposa.

El pelirrojo asintió de mala gana.

-Claro que lo tienes, Harry. –dijo finalmente. –Aunque no me parezca. No tengo problema en que te gusten los tíos, no es nada del otro mundo. –opinó. –Pero en serio, ¿Malfoy?

-Ron. –volvió a retarlo Hermione. –Basta, dijimos que vendríamos a darle nuestro apoyo.

Harry sonrió un poco. No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre habría cosas que no cambiarían.

Agradeció en silencio a sus amigos mientras pensaba en lo mucho que valoraba el tener su apoyo. No sería fácil contar aquel secreto que llevaba meses guardando pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a dejar de ver a Draco, así que tenía que ser firme y seguir adelante intentando que todo siguiera como siempre.

Recordar cómo había empezado a frecuentarse con Draco le causaba no sólo vergüenza sino también una especie de emoción que recorría sus músculos de pies a cabeza. Primero lo citó en un bar para hablar sobre la vergonzosa escena en la que lo encontró en aquella fiesta y explicarle un poco. Después de todo no quería que Malfoy fuera por allí hablando de cosas que no sabía.

Le había contado como estaba un poco tomado y como esa había sido su primera experiencia con un hombre ante el asombro de Malfoy, el cual se estaba mostrando en extremo comprensivo y hasta simpático. Harry no entendía el porqué de esto pero no se iba a quejar. Le agradaba el Malfoy amable.

Draco le había dicho que él no iba a decir nada y se había marchado. La sorpresa que Harry se llevó un par de días después cuando el rubio le invitó al mismo bar a tomar algo fue enorme. Harry casi se había excusado por lo raro que esto le resultó, pero no iba a negar que Malfoy le intrigara.

Poco a poco fueron hablando más como amigos, aunque les costó bastante tenerse confianza al principio cuando empezaron a frecuentarse más se dieron cuenta lo bien que podrían llevarse. Harry no podía evitar pensar en la razón que Draco habría tenido para acercarse a él después de que le había explicado lo de la fiesta y una tarde se lo preguntó. Draco fue muy honesto y le dijo que se sentía atraído hacia él. Harry se sintió intimidado e inclusive un poco asustado, por lo que evadió el tema. Después de todo no se lo había esperado en lo más mínimo y su experiencia en relaciones se reducía a un intento de cita con Cho en Hogwarts, un matrimonio fallido con Ginny y unos besos sin compromisos en el baño del Minsterio de Magia. Después de eso fue imposible para él no desarrollar una atracción por el rubio también, lo que desencadenó en una relación que comenzó siendo sólo sexual pero que se convirtió en algo más.

Harry de verdad disfrutaba de la compañía de Draco, no iba a decir que estaba enamorado de él, al menos no todavía pero en serio le gustaba y quería ver hasta donde podían llegar.

…

El viaje a casa para Scorpius había sido bastante horrible. Por un segundo había deseado poder salir de su compartimiento y quedarse encerrado en el baño con tal de ya no tener que escuchar a nadie más. Sobre todo a su novia.

Cuando Elena le había visto en la mañana antes de abordar el tren, el rubio aún tenía el labio roto y el ojo derecho morado así que no se había llevado la mejor impresión del mundo. Le había llevado con la enfermera para que le curaran el rostro y después le había hecho que le explicara lo que le había pasado.

Scorpius había dicho, con una mentira monumentalmente mala, que habían robado una botella de whisky de fuego y que él y Sebastian se habían emborrachado y tenido una pelea, pero que su amigo había estado lo suficientemente sobrio para curarse a sí mismo mientras que el rubio simplemente había caído dormido. Su amigo claro que le apoyó en la mentira, por lo que se ganó una bofetada de Elena y una disculpa de Scorpius.

-Son unos brutos. –repitió por cuarta ocasión la Ravenclaw. –No puedo creer que hagan estas cosas por diversión. –espetó. –Scorpius, cuanta inmadurez de tu parte…

Mientras la morena seguía hablando Sebastian se acercó lentamente a su amigo y le susurró:

-O la sacas de aquí o la lanzo por la ventana, amigo.

El rubio asintió indiferente.

-Elena, ve a buscar a tus amigas. –pidió. Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que vayas con tus amigas. –repitió el Slytherin en un tono impositivo que usaba con la gente y que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Elena enmarcó las cejas pues nunca le había hablado así…hasta ahora. -Déjanos solos.

Ella se puso de pie notablemente ofendida. Scorpius, Sebastian, y otros dos de sus amigos entre los cuales destacaba la presencia de Lysander Scamander y que estaban en el mismo compartimiento la miraron fijamente.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya?

-Sí. –respondió tajante. –Nos veremos cuando el tren llegue.

Ella frunció el ceño. Scorpius nunca le hablaba así. Con ella el rubio siempre había sido lo más caballero y delicado posible, a diferencia de todas las otras chicas que se habían involucrado con él y que sólo habían recibido lo peor del joven. Salió del compartimiento con una molestia enorme en su pecho.

-Hasta que se fue. –murmuró Sebastian. –Tu novia es muy guapa, lista y puede ser todo lo dulce y perfecta que tú quieras, pero no negarás que cuando se lo propone es odiosa.

-No iba a negarlo. –admitió Scorpius. –Así como tampoco iba a confirmarlo en voz alta.

El resto del viaje le resultó mucho más tranquilo, aunque por dentro aún tenía el coraje de recordar la paliza que la noche anterior Albus Potter le había dado. Todo por la puta de su hermana. Por un lado le resultaba indignante haber sido golpeado a lo muggle por un salvaje Gryffindor como era Potter y por otro le daba rabia no haber sido capaz en ese momento de regresarle cada golpe. Se sentía humillado a pesar de que sólo Potter y sus patéticos amigos habían visto su derrota.

Sentía que había algo que tenía que hacer para vengarse. Lo que fuera.

-¿Por qué no le atacamos ambos? –sugirió Sebastian. –No sabrá que le golpeo.

Scorpius consideraba eso como la acción de un bruto.

-O podría simplemente llevarme a su hermana a la cama. –opinó. –Es eso lo que le molestó tanto en primer lugar. Luego podría ir y echárselo en cara.

-¿De verdad crees que ella va a querer acostarse contigo después de ver lo de ayer?

-Si Potter no hubiera llegado lo hubiera hecho. Estoy casi seguro. –afirmó Malfoy.

-De todas formas no creo que sea la mejor idea.

Scorpius no dijo nada. No sabía que iba a hacer pero era un hecho que Potter iba a pagársela fuera como fuera. Finalmente el tren llegó a su destino y el joven salió de su compartimiento. Miró de lejos a Elena, que le veía con molestia mientras sus amigas le jalaban lejos de allí.

Su padre le estaba esperando en King's Cross como siempre. Scorpius le abrazó y Draco le sonrió de inmediato. El rubio más joven alzó una ceja. No era común ver a su padre sonreír así, menos enfrente de tanta gente. Definitivamente había algo diferente en él, algo que Scorpius era incapaz de ver a simple vista.

-¿Vamos a casa? –cuestionó el adolescente.

-Pensaba que quizá querrías que saliéramos a comer algo o...

Pero su padre no completó la oración y Scorpius le observó mirar hacia todos lados con curiosidad. Era un hecho, su padre estaba enloqueciendo.

-Sólo quiero ir a casa, estoy cansado. –admitió su hijo. Draco asintió con simpleza y empezaron a caminar a la salida.

Scorpius alzó la vista y se topó directamente con las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento. Los Potter. Albus le miró de vuelta como si quisiera pisotearlo fuertemente, Lily Potter se puso roja y le ignoró lo mejor que pudo mientras que el mayor de los hermanos a penas y le echó una mirada. Scorpius quería salir de allí y dejar de verles. Sobre todo a Albus, por quien tenía una oleada de furia incontrolable. Eso pensaba hasta que vio a su padre asentir y a Harry Potter, a quien no había notado hasta ahora, saludarle con la mano.

No le dio importancia. Había visto a su padre y al señor Potter siendo corteses antes, lo que consideraba una diplomacia indicada para dos adultos que seguramente debían sentir repulsión por el otro. No había sido una sola vez la que había escuchado a su padre y sus amigos relatarle lo mucho que Potter y él se odiaban en el colegio y la cantidad impresionante de peleas y discusiones que llegaron a tener. Scorpius, por consiguiente, consideraba que todos los Potter tenían que ser iguales. Bestias impulsivas y violentas con aires de grandeza. Hasta ahora ninguno le había demostrado lo contrario.

…

-¿Qué fue eso, papá? –indagó Albus molesto.

-Un saludo, hijo. –se limitó a decir Harry, ignorando lo nervioso que se había puesto de pronto.

-La falsa cortesía es peor incluso que la rudeza. –musitó el chico de ojos verdes.

Lily le miró significativamente. Lo último que ella quería es que Albus fuera a empezar a hablar de lo sucedido con Scorpius frente a James y su padre. Si él había reaccionado mal, estos dos iban a reaccionar mucho peor.

-Nada de falsa cortesía aquí, Albus. –replicó su padre. –No tengo nada en contra de Draco Malfoy para fingir agrado por él. –dijo intentando desviar la mirada.

-Oh vamos, papá. Después de todo lo que tío Ron nos ha contado de él siendo un idiota en la escuela y como se odiaban mutuamente no me vas a decir que te agrada. –soltó James en un tono divertido.

-Esas eran cosas de niños, James. –contestó el auror. –Ahora démonos prisa que su madre quedó de vernos en casa para cenar juntos.

Los tres asintieron sin agregar más al tema.

…

—Qué bueno que pudiste venir, Ginny.

La mujer pelirroja le sonrió. Se encontraban en Grimmauld Place, donde su ex esposa había ido a ver a los niños y a cenar con ellos ya que pasarían esa temporada en casa de su padre. Ahora Ginny le ayudaba a limpiar la mesa sin magia, como habían hecho en todos sus años de matrimonio.

No iba a decir que no la había amado más que a ninguna otra persona. Ginny había sido el amor de su vida desde los dieciséis y hubo un momento en el que no concebía estar con nadie más que no fuera con ella, pero eso ya había pasado, ambos habían madurado y se habían dado cuenta que estándose juntos se hacían daño. Las peleas habían sido el detonante, los choques de carácter el motivo y la adicción al trabajo de ambos, el punto donde finalmente decidieron que el amor había muerto y que lo mejor sería separarse.

Ninguno lo tomó del todo bien e intentaron volverlo a intentar en varias ocasiones pero siempre terminaban de la misma forma, hasta que aprendieron a estar separados y continuar viéndose como amigos. Harry consideraba que ambos habían necesitado de toda su madurez para esto, más cuando Ginny comenzó a ver a otras personas y Harry se sintió ligeramente afectado. Ahora sólo podía decir que ella era una mujer extraordinaria, que era la madre de sus hijos y que era una amiga y nada más.

-Claro que iba a venir, sabes que quería ver a los chicos. –dijo ella manteniendo su sonrisa. -¿No viste a Albus un poco raro?

-Sí. –afirmó el hombre sin entrar en muchos detalles. –Lo tendré vigilado. Ginny, yo quería hablar contigo de algo.

Ella asintió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, decidí que voy a hablar con los chicos. –dijo Harry. –Porque estoy saliendo con alguien y quiero que lo sepan.

La pelirroja se vio asombrada por un segundo, luego sonrió.

-Oh vaya, me alegro por ti y me parece bien que lo hables con ellos, si se enteran por otro lado…

-Ni lo digas. –murmuró el hombre. –Quería comentártelo antes.

-Está bien, Harry. Ya me contarás otro día que se hace tarde. –musitó ella.

-Claro.

Ginny se despidió de sus hijos y partió mientras Harry se quedaba abajo mirando la televisión muggle junto a Lily. Al y James habían subido a sus habitaciones y Harry se preguntaba cuando sería conveniente hablar con ellos. ¿Ahora? ¿Mañana? ¿Cuándo?

…

-Al, levántate.

El moreno abrió los ojos con molestia y se encontró con Lily sentada en la orilla de su cama moviéndolo despacio. Gruñó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despertarlo el segundo día de vacaciones? ¿En qué cabeza cabía? Por un lado agradecía que no se hubiera lanzado dando gritos y jalándole el cabello como hacía siempre. Quizá aún temiera que estuviera enojado con ella.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Lily? –preguntó Albus con enfado.

-Papá quiere que bajemos. –dijo en voz baja. –Despierta.

-Quítate. –le espetó el mayor. –Ya voy.

Lily se levantó de la cama pero no se movió, simplemente se quedó parada observando a su hermano con sus grandes ojos marrones. Albus la miró molesto, Lily podía ser sumamente irritante cuando se lo proponía y cuando no se lo proponía también. Ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el día?

-Tal vez. –respondió la pelirroja. Albus bufó. La guapa jovencita suspiró.

-Vete, Lily. Ya voy a bajar…

-Albus no puedes estar enojado para siempre. –opinó la Gryffindor. –Tendrás que olvidarlo algún día.

-¿Qué tal otro día que no sea hoy?

-¡Eres un tonto! –rugió la chica.

El joven de ojos verdes suspiró cansado.

-Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, Lily, gracias. –ironizó con molestia.

-¡Albus soy tu hermana, no puedes odiarme! –gritó. –Y en todo caso si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, pero deja de poner tu cara de ogro todo el día por algo que ya pasó.

-No te odio, carajo. –gritó el moreno. No era la primera vez que le gritaba a Lily, ambos habían tenido peleas antes, sobre todo por sus tan diferentes personalidades. Lily era escandalosa y extrovertida mientras Albus era irritable y bastante serio. Era James quien nunca se atrevía a gritarle a Lily, no él.

-¿Entonces porque actúas como si lo hicieras?

-¿Por qué tienes tú que actuar como lo haces? ¿Quieres acaso que todos los hombres piensen que eres una puta, Lily?

-¡Baja la voz! –exclamó la pelirroja temerosa. –Y claro que no quiero eso pero no soy una niña.

-¿Por eso debo dejar que cualquier imbécil te lleve a la cama?

-¡Yo no iba a dejar que nadie me llevara a la cama, Albus! –gritó y luego se tapó la boca arrepentida por haberlo hecho. –En todo caso, yo sé lo que hago.

-Tú no sabes nada, no seas tonta. –dijo bastante enfadado.

Era cierto. Lily no sabía nada. No sabía que tan idiotas podían ser los hombres, sólo tenía quince y aunque no era la primera vez que tenían ese problema (Lily era una adolescente muy hermosa y que realmente parecía ser mayor de lo que era) a Albus nunca dejaría de molestarle que vieran a su hermanita así. Después de todo él jamás miraba a las chicas como objetos y el hecho de que otros tipos lo hicieran y sobre todo con su hermana le hacía sentirse terriblemente furioso.

-Se más que tú, eso es seguro. –espetó la pelirroja. –Tienes diecisiete y Rose es la única chica a la que le hablas, ¡Sigues siendo un niño sin remedio!

-Eso sólo demuestra que no soy tan inmaduro como tus amiguitos que sólo piensan en tener sexo con niñas–replicó Albus.

-¡Eres un idiota, no es posible que no lo entiendas ni hagas el intento!

-Y aunque lo niegues tú eres una de esas niñas, Lily…

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando a James pasar por ella. Lily le miró con los ojos cristalinos y Albus con el ceño fruncido. El mayor de los tres se acercó a la escena con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué demonios gritan? –indagó.

-Pregúntale a Lily. –soltó Albus. Lily sollozó y hasta ese momento el moreno notó que había empezado a llorar. Su corazón se estrujó, puede que estuviera molesto con lo tonta que su hermana podía ser, pero verla llorar siempre conseguía romperle el corazón.

James la abrazó cálidamente y ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Albus, sea lo que sea por lo que estás tan molesto, olvídalo y ven aquí porque has hecho llorar a nuestra hermana. –dijo James. –Y voy a golpearte por ello.

Albus suspiró ruidosamente y tomó a Lily del hombro. Ella le miró con los ojos rojos.

-Ya está bien. Ven acá.

Ella le abrazó y Albus, tragándose lo molesto que estaba hace diez minutos, le devolvió el abrazo.

…

-Hasta que bajan. –dijo su padre. –Pensé que tendría que subir a buscarlos.

-Estos tontos estaban peleando. –le contó James.

Harry les miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué peleaban?

Albus miró a su hermana que parecía hacerse cada vez más diminuta en la silla del comedor.

-Me hizo enojar en Hogwarts. –respondió el chico. –Aunque no tanto como James, pero a él ya me he acostumbrado.

-Nos amas, hermanito. –aseguró su hermano mayor despeinándole el pelo.

Los cuatro desayunaron lo que Kreacher les había preparado y cuando terminaron ayudaron a levantar la mesa. Harry les pidió que esperaran un segundo antes de marcharse.

-Chicos, saldremos a comer. –les avisó. –Así que no hagan planes.

-Pero había quedado de hacer un repaso de Pociones con Amy y Catherine, papá. –replicó James Sirius Potter.

-¿Las gemelas de Hufflepuff de mi curso? –cuestionó un extrañado Albus. -¿Repaso en vacaciones?

-Los EXTASIS van a ser duros, Al. –se excusó James. –Y yo como alumno graduado me ofrecí amablemente a…

-No importa James, harás tu repaso mañana. –interrumpió su padre. –Es importante.

Sus hijos le miraron con extrañeza. Lily había alzado sus delgadas cejas y James sonreía con picardía. Albus estaba serio pero curioso, lo cual resultaba obvio. Harry les indicó que iba a darse un baño y se marchó dejándolos en la sala de estar.

-Te dije que tenía una novia. –se burló abiertamente James. –Va a contárnoslo hoy.

Lily se rió y Albus entrecerró los ojos.

-No.

-Que sí, necio. –aseguró James. –Te lo digo yo, créeme, es cierto.

-Tú estás demente. –espetó.

-No me creas. –James dijo. –Tendré la satisfacción de decir "Te lo dije"

…

Scorpius se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy. Le gustaba ese sitio, en realidad después de su habitación, era su cuarto favorito en la casa. Desde que su madre había muerto hace años había encontrado allí paz y silencio, lo que necesitaba para pensar y poder meditar simplemente con él mismo.

Por ese exacto motivo odiaba de sobre manera que le molestaran cuando se encontraba allí. Su padre y los elfos lo sabían. Incluso sus amigos los sabían. Entonces tuvo que fruncir el cejo cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

-Adelante. –dijo de mala gana y vio a su padre entrar.

-Perdona que te interrumpa Scorpius. –dijo Draco mientras su hijo bajaba su libro y le observaba de frente. –Pero tendremos invitados para comer, así que espero que te arregles y estés en el comedor puntual.

Scorpius enmarcó las cejas.

-¿Invitados? ¿Los abuelos?

-No.

-¿Tía Daphne? –Draco negó.

-No Scorpius. Son invitados inesperados así que espero que des una impresión digna. –agregó el hombre. –No te lo repetiré.

Dicho esto salió de la biblioteca. Scorpius miró el techo, su padre no solía tener invitados extraños, menos sin avisarle antes. Quizá fuera algún negocio que iba a cerrar y por eso no entraba en demasiados detalles, así que procuraría dar una buena impresión como él le había pedido. Lo último que quería era molestar o decepcionar a su padre.

Así que una hora más tarde ya estaba duchándose y arreglándose lo mejor posible para la hora de la comida, en la cual bajo muy puntual y se sentó en la sala principal, donde supuso que recibirían a sus invitados. Su padre ya se encontraba allí sentado en su sillón gris y leyendo El Profeta.

-Me alegra ver que seguiste mis órdenes, hijo. –musitó. –Ahora siéntate, no deben tardar los invitados. Suponiendo que sean puntuales, claro.

-La puntualidad es una obligación y la impuntualidad es imperdonable. –citó el rubio menor. –Siempre me dices eso.

-Sí bueno, no todos son como nosotros, Scorpius. –reconoció el señor Malfoy.

Scorpius asintió y se sentó a lado de su padre mirando el suelo. Pasaron varios minutos cuando un elfo se acercó a ambos.

-Sus invitados han llegado, señor. –dijo la criatura.

-Hazlos pasar, Penn. –contestó su padre bajando el periódico.

El elfo asintió enérgicamente y se marchó. Scorpius se puso de pie igual que Draco mientras esperaban a los invitados.

Scorpius se había imaginado todo escenario posible. Incluso había considerado que podría ser la supuesta novia secreta de su padre la que iría a comer a casa, pero lo último que esperaba era exactamente eso que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Sin poderlo evitar soltó una exclamación en voz baja.

No tenía ninguna lógica pero aun así era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter en medio de su sala de estar. El salvador del mundo mágico, el héroe de la nación, el hombre más querido por los magos, el niño-que-vivió, había ido a comer a la mansión Malfoy.

Y no sólo él, sus tres hijos le acompañaban y cada uno parecía más sorprendido y molesto que el anterior. El mayor tenía los brazos cruzados y no le quitaba la vista de encima a su padre. Lily Potter, estaba roja hasta las orejas y miraba alrededor incrédula. Y por último estaba Albus.

Scorpius desearía que su mirada nunca se hubiera topado con la de él pero así fue y lo que se encontró en esos ojos verdes fue puro resentimiento. Scorpius le respondió de la misma manera. Si antes no se agradaban ahora era un hecho que ambos adolescentes se detestaban.

¿Qué pasaba por la mente de su padre al invitar a esa manada de Gryffindors a comer a casa? ¿Qué no tenía sentido común? Todo eso parecía una pesadilla de mal gusto.

Harry se acercó y saludó a su padre con un apretón de manos y entonces Scorpius tuvo genuino miedo, porque en sus miradas no había ni la mitad de desagrado que había en la de él y Albus, al contrario, había complicidad y hasta afecto. Había empatía.

-Papá, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó un curioso James. –Nunca nos dijiste que vendríamos a comer a casa de los Malfoy. –miró a Draco. –Sin ofender, su casa es muy hermosa.

Scorpius resopló. Sabía que James Potter era un joven bromista y creído que detestaba a los Slytherin en general, sin embargo jamás se había metido con él por otras cuestiones que no fuesen el Quidditch. Ni siquiera le había mirado, según recordaba. Tenía cierto respeto lo cual hacía que casi todo el mundo lo adorara.

A diferencia de Albus, quien era igual de creído pero bastante huraño según había oído. Y no sólo con él, sino también con quien le desagradara, sobre todo chicas molestas y ruidosas.

-Bueno, era una sorpresa.

-Y estamos sorprendidos. –murmuró Lily.

Por primera vez Scorpius se fijó en ella. Lily Potter no podía serle más indiferente ahora. No importaba que tan buena estuviera, ella sólo era problemas, eso estaba garantizado. La pelirroja lo vio aun con el rostro rojo y desvió la mirada de inmediato.

-¿Pasamos al comedor? Servirán la comida en un minuto.

Scorpius miró a su padre con una cara de circunstancias pero éste no lo miró a él, por lo que decidió obedecer y dirigirse al comedor completamente incrédulo.

* * *

Nota final: De verdad no dejo de agradecer sus comentarios y palabras. Gracias enormes!

un abrazo


	4. Chapter 4

**Título** : Love can wait

 **Summary** : Scorpius y Albus son dos adolescentes necios que no quieren que sus padres estén juntos y que harán todo por evitarlo. ¿Lo lograrán o el tiro les saldrá al revés? Ante esto, ¿Seguirán odiándose o aprenderán a verse de otra forma?

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Slash o relación hombre/hombre.

* * *

Capitulo 4  


-No es necesario que seas tan formal, Draco. –murmuró Harry en voz baja. –Algo casual estaba bien.

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras rozaba casualmente los dedos del auror con los suyos. Era un simple gesto sin importancia pero en ese momento sirvió para llenarlos a ambos de fuerza.

-¿Casual? ¿Esperabas una comida casual en la mansión Malfoy?

-Sabía que yo debía haberte invitado a comer a ti.

-Oh Harry vamos, no te pongas nervioso, como tú dices es sólo una comida. –susurró Draco.

-¿Y piensas que no harán preguntas? –inquirió el auror.

-Pues habrá que responderlas entonces. No te acobardes ahora, Gryffindor. –musitó Malfoy mirándolo de frente.

Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de decir que no iba a acobardarse. Draco lo entendió y le sonrió de vuelta antes de caminar hacia el comedor, donde los chicos esperarían. Se sentaron y Harry entonces fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. James estaba aún mirándole con bastante suspicacia. Albus miraba la mesa con el ceño fruncido, gesto de molestia mientras que Lily seguía observando hacia todos lados con una admiración enorme y Scorpius simplemente no mostraba ninguna emoción en el rostro.

Ninguno miraba al otro. ¿Cómo esperaba que sus hijos lo entendieran, cuando era obvio que no se agradaban en lo más mínimo? Y si no se equivocaba, Albus era el más enfadado.

-Los elfos prepararon Baeckeoffe, espero que les guste. –dijo el anfitrión.

Lily arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la pequeña Potter. Draco parpadeó sorprendido mientras Harry se aguantaba una risa.

Scorpius rodó los ojos.

-Es un estofado a base de patata típico de Estrasburgo. –respondió el Slytherin.

-Mm suena bien. –opinó James. –Pueden servirme cuando quieran, tengo tanta hambre que me comería la mesa.

Scorpius volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Los elfos sirvieron la comida mientras los invitados observaban lo delicioso que se veía todo. James empezó a comer antes que todos y por la cara que hizo dedujeron que debía estar bueno.

-Gracias por invitarnos, señor Malfoy. –dijo Lily educadamente. –Está muy rico y tiene una casa encantadora.

Draco le asintió con una sonrisa. Al menos esa niña ya le agradaba, podía ser todo lo educada que Harry debería ser. Quizá eso era algo que agradecerle a su madre. Hipotéticamente, claro. No es como si fuera a ir a agradecerle a esa Weasley.

Terminaron de comer en un incómodo silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Scorpius miraba los rostros de todos y cada uno de los presentes con suspicacia buscando algún indicio o pista de lo que estaba pasando pero no podía encontrar nada. Todo era extraño e incongruente hasta para él.

El señor Malfoy les guio hasta el salón donde todos se instalaron en un prolongado silencio que no había sido perturbado desde un buen rato.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa. –comunicó Harry en un intento por romper dicha tensión. Albus le miró como si estuviera demente.

-Me alegra. –dijo Draco asintiéndole.

Scorpius resopló y todos los ojos se posaron sobre él. El rubio imaginó por un segundo como sería si tuviera las agallas para correr groseramente a esas personas de su casa. Pero no las tenía. Jamás desobedecería a su padre de ese modo.

-Eh… -el chico masculló, todos los ojos seguían puestos en su dirección. –No quiero sonar grosero pero no entiendo bien el motivo de su visita, señor Potter. –comentó dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Harry.

El hombre de la cicatriz en la frente se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tu padre me invitó y no hallé motivo para negarme así que…

-No Harry.

La voz del señor Malfoy interrumpió la del moreno y entonces Scorpius vio a su padre poniéndose de pie y acercándose al otro hombre. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con expectativa y se clavaron en los de su progenitor.

-¿Por qué no ser sinceros con los chicos? Ya no son niños y después de todo es por eso que te he invitado. –preguntó el hombre rubio. Harry lo observó por unos instantes antes de ponerse de pie también.

-Bien. –habló el auror. –La verdad es que Draco y yo teníamos algo que hablar con ustedes

Tomó un respiro mientras juntaba todo el valor Gryffindor que había utilizado para vencer a Tom Riddle y más.

—Estamos saliendo y creemos que podríamos llegar a tener una relación sólida. Eso era lo que teníamos que contarles.

Scorpius se quedó pálido y petrificado en su sitio sin poder mover un solo músculo. Todos los demás se habían levantado, pero él no podía despegarse del mullido sofá color crema en el que se hallaba. ¿Su padre estaba saliendo con Potter? Eso de por sí ya era bastante malo, pero si a esto le agregaba el hecho de que el nuevo novio de su papá era el padre de semejantes hijos…

No le sorprendía del todo que su padre estuviera con otro hombre, después de todo Draco siempre le había sido sincero y le había contado que le gustaba tanto los hombres como las mujeres y que antes de empezar a salir con su madre había tenido varios líos con otros estudiantes, sin embargo la única sorpresa aquí era el hecho de que precisamente estuviera con Harry Potter.

Por fin pudo moverse y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que no era el único molesto.

…

Albus no podía creerlo. ¿Podía ser verdad? Esto era peor de lo que imaginaba. Si el simple hecho de saber que su padre le estaba ocultando una relación le producía coraje saber que esta era con Draco Malfoy le producía arcadas de rabia y sentimiento de traición. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar allí mismo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó James Potter, quien no iba a retener su enojo por ningún motivo. -¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó? Creí que los Malfoy no te agradaban, papá. Eso es lo que tú y tío Ron han dicho toda la vida.

Albus vio como el señor Malfoy desviaba la mirada.

-James, calma todo tiene una explicación.

-¿Seguro? Porque no sé qué explicación puede ser tan buena para que te la crea. –espetó su hermano mayor.

Lily era la que se encontraba hasta más atrás. Callada y lívida. Albus la miró por unos segundos antes de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco, dobló las rodillas, y se desplomó.

Scorpius Malfoy la había tomado de los hombros con agilidad y había colocado una mano en su espalda evitando que cayera al suelo. De inmediato ya nadie se preocupaba por la relación entre los dos hombres mayores.

…

-¡No la toques!

Scorpius fijó sus grises ojos en Albus con odio. El moreno había gritado sin ninguna pena y lo había mirado con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados por el resentimiento. Scorpius se sintió insultado, después de todo el sólo estaba evitando que la niña esa tuviera una contusión en su cabezota dándose contra el duro suelo.

James Potter de inmediato le arrebató el cuerpo de Lily y la recostó en el sofá más cercano.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Albus? –le preguntó el señor Potter a su hijo mediano. –Scorpius trataba de ayudar.

El moreno no dijo nada, sólo se removió incómodo cuando su padre le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Llamaré al médico de la familia por la chimenea. –informó Draco. –No tardará nada en llegar.

-Vamos a llevarla al hospital. –contradijo James.

-Hijo, quizá no sea buena idea moverla, deberíamos aceptar la ayuda de Draco.

James gruñó en voz baja y se sentó junto a Lily mientras Albus mantenía sus ojos fijos en el rubio Slytherin. No podía fingir que no lo odiaba. No podía hacer como si estuviera bien que su padre y el de Malfoy fueran… lo que sea que fueran. No podía y no quería. En realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo. Nadie podía obligarlo a que le agradara la idea.

Sacudió su cabeza. No era momento para pensar en eso cuando su hermana estaba casi inconsciente en uno de esos lujos sillones.

…

El medimago de los Malfoy no había tardado nada en llegar. El señor Aldrin en realidad se limitó a hacer unas pruebas bastante simples a Lily, ésta poco a poco iba recuperando el color en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos cafés.

-Un resfriado mal cuidado. –concluyó el hombre de entrada edad. Harry la miró acusadoramente.

-¿Estabas enferma y no dijiste nada? –preguntó con molestia.

Lily se puso roja hasta las orejas sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella. Definitivamente no era ese tipo de atención la que a su hermanita volvía loca, o eso creyó Albus.

-Oh creí que desaparecería sólo si lo ignoraba. –admitió la pelirroja.

-¿Teniendo una fiebre de 39 grados? No lo creo, dulzura. –replicó el medimago negando con la cabeza.

-Pero estará bien, ¿Cierto? –interrogó James con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Claro, con un buen descanso y tomando la poción a sus horas estará fantástica. –aseguró el hombre. –Así que nada de andar corriendo por allí para ti. –agregó señalando a una apenada Lily.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-Quizá debería subir a acostarse a uno de los cuartos de invitados, Harry. –propuso Draco, que hasta ahora había permanecido al margen.

Lily suspiró.

-Eso sería magnífico. –afirmó cerrando sus ojos.

Siendo lo menuda que Lily era fue fácil para Harry tomarla en brazos como cuando era una niña pequeña y llevarla hasta una de las habitaciones que Draco le había indicado. Lily cayó dormida al instante y los dos hombres salieron dejándola descansado. Draco ordenó a uno de sus elfos darle la poción que el medimago había indicado tan pronto como despertara.

-Vaya, parece que eso no ha salido bien. –tuvo que admitir el auror.

-¿Eso crees? Porque yo creo que el pequeño desmayo de tu hija me quitó bastante presión de los hombros.

Harry se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír.

-Sí, típico de Lily, no puede dejar a nadie más ser el centro de atención.

-Entonces se parecerá mucho a su padre. –opinó el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry lo tomó de la mano dándole a entender que seguía allí. A pesar del mal recibimiento de sus hijos en general no se iba a marchar. No iba a acobardarse y tampoco iba a dejarle a él hacerlo.

-Deberíamos bajar. –propuso Potter.

-Harry espera. –pidió Malfoy. -¿Por qué no se quedan tú y Lily aquí hasta que ella se recupere? –ofreció el dueño de la mansión. –Me siento responsable ya que esto le sucedió en mi casa, después de todo.

-No es tu culpa que ella se callara una fiebre de 39 grados, Draco. –le aseguró Harry con sus ojos verdes fijos en él. El rubio no titubeó, se mantuvo firme en su postura. -¿De verdad crees que eso estaría bien? Ya sabes, para Scorpius…

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Mi hijo es un muchacho maduro, debe entenderlo. –contestó.

Harry lo pensó unos momentos. Quizá era buena idea que él y Lily se quedaran allí por esa noche como máximo. No quería que su hija se siguiera arriesgando y a decir verdad tampoco se sentía con los ánimos o fuerzas de enfrentar a Albus y James ahora mismo. No cuando sabía lo que se le venía encima. No por nada conocía a sus hijos.

-Está bien. Bajaré a decirles a los chicos que se vayan a casa

…

Draco no era estúpido. Claro que no. Él sabía que si debía empezar con alguno de los hijos de Harry a formar un lazo la indicada era Lily. No James que parecía a punto de explotar. Ni mucho menos Albus, cuyos ojos podrían haber asesinado al mismísimo Voldemort. Era Lily. La educada y adorable muchacha que parecía deslumbrada con todo lo que se encontraba en esa mansión. La fácil de impresionar Lily.

Draco no vivía en la antigua mansión Malfoy. Esa casona oscura que le brindaba a su mente tantos terroríficos recuerdos. Claro, sus padres seguían allí, pero cuando él y Astoria se habían casado y embarazado de Scorpius sintieron la necesidad de habitar su propio hogar. Uno que llenar con nuevos y armoniosos recuerdos.

Esta casa estaba a las orillas de Bristol y era invisible para todo muggle. Tenía hermosos jardines, los más bellos salones, el decorado de un color marfil totalmente acorde con los gustos de la nueva familia y sin pavo reales albinos. Los únicos animales que había en la nueva mansión de Draco eran los caballos que su mujer y su hijo adoraban montar. A él nunca le interesó eso que hacían Astoria y Scorpius los fines de semana, pero ahora que su mujer había muerto se arrepentía de ello, pues si hubiera sido de otra forma su hijo no hubiera tenido que recorrer los valles de la mansión él solo.

Tocó la puerta probando su suerte y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Lily invitándolo a entrar.

-Señor Malfoy. –dijo azorada. –Perdone por haber causado una escena así en su casa, que como ya dije es hermosa. –añadió.

-No te disculpes. –le pidió el novio de su padre. –En realidad le ofrecí a tu padre que puedes quedarte aquí mientras te recuperas. ¿Qué opinas Lily?

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. –asintió el hombre. -¿Te gustaría?

-Pues sí, muchas gracias, señor Malfoy.

…

James y Albus habían vuelto a casa. Ninguno decía nada pero era obvio por sus caras que el enfado no se había disipado.

-No puedo creer que Lily accediera a pasar la noche allí. –espetó James con coraje. -¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, la conoces. Es impresionable. –dijo como si esto fuera lo de menos.

-Pero es lista. O eso creí. –respondió su furibundo hermano mayor.

-Sabes que lo es. –replicó Albus. –Quizá sólo quería quedarse y tantear la situación ella misma. Es decir, obviamente está igual de molesta, ¿Verdad?

De pronto Albus no estaba tan seguro. Después de todo Lily tampoco había emitido una palabra, pero a diferencia de él mismo, en la cara de su hermana no se leía la furia y la traición. La chica sólo se había quedado pálida y se había desvanecido. Eso no decía demasiado sobre su posición en el tema. De hecho no decía nada.

-No lo sé. –contestó James. -¿Lo está?

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué estás tan furioso, James? Tú ya habías deducido que papá salía con alguien. ¿Es porque es un hombre?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos. –soltó. -¿En serio no has oído la cantidad de historias que el tío Ron y el abuelo cuentan sobre los Malfoy? A mí parecer son personas de las que es mejor estar alejado, Albus. Por eso no concibo lo que hace papá. ¿Quién va directamente a la boca del dragón, eh?

-¿Estás preocupado por papá? –cuestionó su hermano menor. -¿Por el Jefe del departamento de Aurores, James? ¿En serio?

James, que caminaba por todos lados sin detenerse y haciendo una buena imitación de un león enjaulado, bufó.

-Sí Albus, estoy preocupado por papá, un hombre ingenuo que pudo fácilmente enamorarse de un ex mortífago que sólo querrá matarlo en su sótano. –repuso.

Albus soltó una exclamación.

-Si quisiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho.

-¿Tú no estás preocupado de que papá salga herido? –quiso saber. -¿Entonces porque tu enojo?

-¿No es obvio? –James negó. -¡Porque me lo ocultó! Además no quiero ser parte de la familia Malfoy. No quiero sentarme en su enorme mesa de roble en navidad y fingir que me agradan y tener que abrazarlos cuando me den regalos lujosos que seguro odiaré. –Albus había alzado su voz a un punto bastante preocupante. -¡No quiero ni tengo porque hacerlo!

James se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Se acabó. Sé quién nos apoyará. –dijo el mayor. -¡Tío Ron! Voy a verlo ahora mismo.

Y sin dejar que Albus siquiera opinara al respecto se desapareció dejándole solo en su sala de estar con unas urgentes ganas de ahorcar a alguien.

Y allí estaba.

La victima perfecta apareciendo por la chimenea sin permiso aparente.

Scorpius Malfoy.

…

Claro que aparecerse en el remedo de casa de los Potter no había sido su más brillante idea. Pero había sido la primera que se le vino a la mente.

Cuando su padre le indicó que Lily y Harry Potter se quedarían a pasar la noche Scorpius tuvo una gran crisis nerviosa al imaginarse a la zorra por la que le golpearon y al "novio" de su padre durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que él. Sintió que el piso se le movía y que quería vomitar. Entonces lo supo.

Él tenía el poder. Siempre había sido así y siempre sería así. Los padres vivían para los hijos ¿No? Entonces, ¿Quién podía separar a Draco y Harry? Sus hijos, por supuesto.

Y eso era lo que Scorpius quería, no, necesitaba para volver a vivir en paz. A su padre sin un casi novio auror con tres asquerosos hijos. Joder, que incluso detestaba a las novias usuales de su padre, ¿Cómo pensaba éste que Scorpius aceptaría su relación con Potter?

-Malfoy. –musitó Albus Potter. Despacio, en voz baja y con un tono bastante molesto. Scorpius se estremeció recordando a ese mismo muchacho de ojos verdes dándole una paliza hace un par de noches. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Scorpius dio dos pasos hacia adelanto sujetando su varita en su bolsillo.

-¿Está tu hermano por aquí? –Albus negó. –Bien, porque supuse que tú serías el único con quien podía hablar esto.

Albus pareció dejar su furia atrás y le prestó atención por sólo un segundo.

-Tu hermana parece bastante conforme y tu hermano bastante bestial. –admitió el rubio. –Así que tú eres quien me queda restante para controlar a tu padre, Potter. Quiero que me ayudes a que se separen. –dijo finalmente.

Albus entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. –dijo Malfoy. -¿O acaso te emociona la idea de cenar juntos en familia de nuevo? –preguntó irónicamente.

-Claro que no, pero si quisiera separarlos no querría tu ayuda. –espetó el Gryffindor.

-Sinceramente creí que podrías ser al menos medianamente listo, Potter. –exclamó Scorpius. –Mira, quizá la estrategia de los leones sea la de lanzarse ellos mismos al campo de batalla con su coraje y eso, sin nadie cubriéndoles las espaldas, pero los Slytherin somos astutos y buscamos aliados que nos garanticen un éxito, ¿Entiendes?

-No soy idiota, claro que entiendo.

-Entonces demuéstralo. –le tendió la mano. –Nada de amistad, sólo un trato para hacer que nuestros padres se separen y así nuestras vidas no se crucen nunca más. Creo que ya nos odiamos bastante, ¿No?

Albus asintió pensativo mirando esa pálida mano extendida hacia él. No sin antes dudarlo un buen rato extendió la suya y tomó la de Malfoy.

-Hecho.

* * *

Nota final: Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente me da gusto que les esté gustando la historia.

un beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título** : Love can wait

 **Summary** : Scorpius y Albus son dos adolescentes necios que no quieren que sus padres estén juntos y que harán todo por evitarlo. ¿Lo lograrán o el tiro les saldrá al revés? Ante esto, ¿Seguirán odiándose o aprenderán a verse de otra forma?

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Slash o relación hombre/hombre.

* * *

Capítulo 5  


Dos días después tanto la cabeza como el estómago de Albus seguían bastante revueltos con la noticia. Lily y papá habían vuelto a casa pero Harry había salido al trabajo tan temprano que apenas le había dado tiempo para decir "Buenos días, mantengan un ojos en su hermana, adiós" y se había ido.

James había vuelto bastante decepcionado de casa de sus tíos viendo que ellos no le apoyarían y que estaban con su padre, aunque la idea no les gustaba a ninguno. Ese día Albus decidió imitar a su hermano e ir a casa de sus tíos un rato por la tarde para encontrar aquella parte de su cerebro que le faltaba cuando las ideas eran tan poco claras.

Rose.

-¿Así que lo sabes?

-Imposible no saberlo. –respondió su prima. –Tu hermano llegó gritando como un troglodita hace dos días. Sorprendente sí, pero no es para armar tanto alboroto.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pensarías si fuera tía Hermione en lugar de mi padre? ¿O tío Ron? –Albus vio a su prima estremecerse.

-Bueno si fuera papá primero me aseguraría de que sus facultades mentales estuvieran bien. Pero tío Harry no es mi padre. Tío Harry es alguien mucho más maduro y sin duda mucho más justo.

-¡Eso no significa que me vaya a gustar su nueva relación! –exclamó molesto.

-Ni siquiera sabes si durará. –repuso Rose.

-No lo hará. –aseguró el moreno. –Yo voy a encargarme de eso.

Rose pestañeó dos veces.

-¿Qué?

-Pues como oíste, Rosie. –alegó el moreno. –No voy a permitir que papá esté con Draco Malfoy. No cuando no puedo concebir tener siquiera algo que ver con esa familia.

Rose entrecerró los ojos azules.

-Estás loco. –repuso. –No debes meterte, Albus. No es tu problema.

-Sí lo es. –reclamó su primo. –Es mi problema más que el de nadie. Tú misma viste como le partí la nariz a Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Ahora debo llamarlo hermano?

La simple idea le puso la piel de gallina al Gryffindor. Su prima suspiró audiblemente y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Albus. Éste también suspiró.

-No deberías hacerlo. –opinó la pelirroja. –Está mal.

-Lo sé.

Rose lo miró a los ojos.

-Y aun así lo harás, ¿Verdad? –preguntó. Albus asintió sin dudarlo.

-Tenlo por seguro.

…

Scorpius lanzó al aire su llave y la atrapó de vuelta antes de que esta cayera en su cama. Sabía que era estúpido pero lo hacía en momentos como ahora, que se sentía tan frustrado.

-Pero, ¿No querías vengarte del tal Albus Potter? No entiendo que tiene que ver aliarte con él en el plan. –comentó su mejor amigo Sebastian. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Mira, no espero que lo entiendas pero yo sé que hacer, ¿Bien? –preguntó. –Nadie, ni siquiera un Potter, va a ir por delante de mí en este juego.

Sebastian asintió distraídamente.

-¿Deberíamos ir a jugar Quidditch o algo? -cuestionó. –De verdad me aburro.

-Ese no es mi problema, Sebastian. No tengo ganas de Quidditch.

Su amigo, bastante ofendido se puso de pie.

-Oye, sé que estás molesto pero no tienes que pagarla conmigo que he estado allí para ti siempre que necesitas que esté. –le echó en cara indignado.

-Y tampoco sabía que fueras tan melodramático. –agregó el insensible rubio. –Mira, perdona si estoy siendo grosero, lo mejor sería que me dejaras solo. Sé que Elena no tardará en venir a verme. Su padre se acaba de enterar de lo ocurrido esta mañana así que por lo tanto también ella.

Sebastian asintió.

-Bien, te dejaré solo para que hagas nada con tu novia. Como siempre haces. Hasta luego, Scorpius.

El castaño se marchó dando un portazo y dejando a su rubio amigo tirado en la cama sin ningún tipo de ánimo. Scorpius resopló. ¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a durarle ese constante coraje en el pecho? Su padre se había negado a escuchar sus argumentos en el tema y le había dicho que no era su decisión ni mucho menos con quien él salía. Pero Scorpius sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que recapacitara y recordara que primero que nada estaba él. Su hijo.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Elena. –Scorpius la llamó. Sabía que vendría tarde o temprano.

-Mi papá no sabe que te vine a buscar a tu habitación, sino probablemente me hechizaría. –musitó su novia. –Perdón por no haber podido venir antes. ¿Cómo lo estás tomando?

Scorpius hizo una mueca mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado. Ella lo hizo.

-No tan mal como esperarías. En este punto ya debería de haberle hecho una escena a papá por permitirse juntarse con personas como esas. –escupió sin piedad. Elena se mordió el labio inferior.

-Scorpius, amor, sé que quizás me necesitabas más pero yo seguía molesta por cómo me trataste en el tren. Fui una tonta. Tú la estás pasando mal, ¿No es así? –cuestionó la morena.

-No te disculpes, está bien. –dijo en voz baja. –Y no la estoy pasando mal. Sólo estoy furioso.

-¿Y eso no es pasarla mal? –preguntó la Ravenclaw. Lo tomó de la mano y se acercó más a él. Scorpius pasó su brazo por la cintura de su novia. Ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo molesto que se encontraba. –Tranquilo, ahora ven aquí.

Ella se acercó a sus labios besándolos despacio, con dulzura. Luego dirigió su mano hasta los cabellos rubios del Slytherin. Scorpius soltó un suspiro mientras profundizaba más el beso. Pronto se descubrió creyendo que esto no era suficiente y se recostó en la cama, jalando el cuerpo de su novia para que quedara justo sobre el suyo, mientras seguía aprisionando sus labios contra los suyos y dirigiendo sus manos hasta su trasero, mientras ella estaba llevando las suyas propias al interior de la camisa del rubio.

Scorpius deseó más. La frustración que tenía dentro era demasiada. Estaba a punto de estallar por dentro y no podía aguantarlo. Necesitaba sacar todo eso de alguna manera, además, hacía semanas que no tenía sexo y sinceramente creía que esto sería un buen indicio para descargar toda su furia contenida.

Pero, ¿Con Elena? ¿Con la chica que menos quería herir en el mundo? ¿La que primero que su novia había sido su mejor amiga? Ella no se merecía eso.

-Será mejor que bajes ahora. –comentó Malfoy, incorporándose y arreglándose la ropa. Ella se peinó el cabello negro con una mano.

-¿Qué? –preguntó anonadada.

-Eso. Tu padre no querrá saber que estuviste aquí arriba conmigo. –apuntó Scorpius. –Mejor baja.

Elena frunció el ceño notablemente indignada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? –preguntó. Al no tener respuesta salió de la habitación molesta.

Scorpius se quedó mirando el techo. Podía no ser tan interesante como tener a tu novia sobre ti pero al menos era más seguro. Resopló antes de decidir tomar una siesta.

…

Cuando Albus volvió a casa su padre aun no lo hacía, pero quienes era seguro, estaban allí eran sus hermanos. Era deducible por la forma en que sus gritos inundaban el sitio. James y Lily gritándose. Eso no era típico ni normal. Eso no estaba bien. James nunca le gritaba a Lily y Lily nunca le daba motivos para hacerlo.

-¡Sólo trato de decirte que debes ser más abierto, James! –gritó la enana. -¡No tiene nada de malo que papá esté enamorado de un hombre incluso si es Draco Malfoy!

James gruñó.

-¿Ahora dices que está enamorado? ¡Lily él no sabe lo que hace! –exclamó su hermano mayor. –No tiene nada que ver el hecho de que sea un hombre, sino el hecho de qué hombre es. Es decir, papá puede conseguirse algo mucho mejor, ¿Has visto como lo ven algunos tipos en su oficina?

-¡Pero papá quiere al señor Malfoy, James, acéptalo!

-No voy a aceptarlo, ese hombre sólo quiere herirlo.

-¡No seas ridículo! Tienes que apoyarlo.

Albus había entrado sigilosamente a la sala, donde sus hermanos se gritaban mutuamente.

-¡Albus! –le llamó Lily. –Qué bueno que estás aquí. Dile a James que está siendo ridículo y que debemos apoyar a papá. Ya debe ser muy duro para él sin nosotros.

-¿Te lavaron el cerebro en esa mansión o qué? –interrogó el mediano. –Lily papá está definitivamente loco si cree que vamos a aceptarlo. Está mal por donde lo veas. ¿Cómo pudo pasar de estar casado con alguien como mamá a salir con alguien como el señor Malfoy que seguramente no se ha reído en toda su vida?

Lily frunció el cejo.

-¡Bien! –rugió. -¡Hagan lo que quieran!

Luego se encerró en su cuarto. James miró a su hermano tras los cristales de sus gafas.

-¿Deberíamos dejarla?

-No. –respondió el moreno. –Iré a hablar con ella. –indicó Albus caminando hasta el cuarto de la pelirroja. Entró sin tocar.

-¡Vete! –pidió Lily.

-Sólo te haré una pregunta. –alegó su hermano mayor sentándose en la misma cama donde ella se encontraba. -¿Es todo esto de apoyar a papá y Malfoy una jugarreta tuya para poder estar cerca de esa basura de Scorpius?

Lily palideció y abrió la boca ofendida.

-¡Estás demente! –gritó furiosa. -¿Quién te crees que soy? Ese idiota no me interesa en lo más mínimo. ¡Esto es por mi padre, Albus, a quien le debemos mucho más de lo que pareces recordar! ¡Por papá que nos acogió cuando mamá parecía fuera de su mente! ¡Papá que nos encerraba en tu cuarto para que no oyéramos sus gritos cuando mamá llegaba tarde, enfadada y abrumada por el trabajo! ¡Es papá, Albus y nos necesita!

Lily se había puesto tan furiosa que le había empujado hasta sacarle de la habitación y le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Albus resopló.

…

Scorpius se había quedado enojado y frustrado en su habitación hasta que decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Él no tendría que ser el furioso. Era su padre quien debería estar lidiando con los problemas y no él. Scorpius sabía lo que quería y eso era que su padre recapacitara, entonces, ¿Por qué quedarse con todo eso atrapado en su pecho?

Caminó firmemente hasta el estudio de su padre y golpeó la puerta. Esperó una respuesta pero sólo recibió silencio. Tocó un par de veces más hasta que por fin fue Draco quien le abrió la puerta.

-Scorpius. –lo miró como si se sorprendiera de que estuviera encarándolo. Luego lo dejo pasar. -¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Esperabas a alguien más? –preguntó su enfadado hijo. –Siento decepcionarte…

Draco rodó los ojos.

-¿Vas a decirme que necesitas?

Su hijo le miró ariscamente. Su padre estaba siendo además de insensato, grosero y testarudo, cualidades que jamás le había atribuido hasta ahora.

-Necesito que entres en razón, padre. –confesó Scorpius. –Y que lo hagas ya mismo.

Su padre se sentó tras su escritorio reprimiendo un suspiro y miró fijamente a su hijo a los ojos. Scorpius parecía tan firme y determinado como si estuviera declarando un hecho que tenía asegurado. El hombre le pidió que se sentara.

-Mira, pensé que tú serías un poco más sensato en este tema, Scorpius pero veo que me equivoqué.

-Tú eres el único que está siendo insensato. –replicó el rubio más joven. -¿O crees de veras, usando tu buen juicio, que esta es una buena idea?

-No lo sé. –admitió Draco. –No sé si sea una buena idea, Scorpius. Pero quiero averiguarlo.

Su hijo apretó los puños.

-¿De verdad? ¿Vas a arriesgarte sólo porque quieres averiguarlo? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi verdadero padre? –preguntó furioso. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Yo soy el adulto aquí y soy yo quien toma sus propias decisiones, no tú.

-¿Adulto? –cuestionó Scorpius son sarcasmo. –No estás actuando como tal.

-¿Tú qué demonios sabes, Scorpius? –repuso su padre, comenzando a perder los estribos.

Su rubio hijo rechinó los dientes.

-Sé que Potter te está utilizando. Probablemente sólo se siente solo y quiere compañía y tú no te das cuenta. ¡Es una locura!

-¡No alces tu voz conmigo! –espetó Draco. –Yo soy perfectamente capaz de saber quiénes me están utilizando, Scorpius. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota? Estás actuando como un niño.

-Tú también lo haces. –reclamó el Slytherin.

-Mira. –empezó el adulto. –Por más de diez años me he dedicado incondicionalmente a ti y nada más. –le recordó su padre. –A tu salud, tus estudios, a que estuvieras bien y feliz. Incluso deje de salir con cualquiera porque nadie te agradaba lo suficiente. Porque tú eras mi prioridad, hijo.

Scorpius desvió incómodamente la mirada.

-Pero ya eres casi un adulto. –prosiguió. –Y ya no puedo seguirte tratando como un niño. Ya no puedo cumplirte todos tus deseos y caprichos porque si no jamás crecerás. Crecer se trata de aceptar lo que no te gusta y resignarse. Se trata de no poner tus deseos egoístas sobre los de los demás. Yo tuve que crecer muy rápido, hijo. –suavizó su mirada. –Y no quise que pasara lo mismo contigo. Quise que disfrutaras siendo un niño todo lo que pudieras. Pero creo que te estás olvidando que tienes que madurar algún día y dejar de ser ese pequeño egoísta y berrinchudo en el que te has convertido que siempre quiere que todo el mundo le complazca.

Scorpius estaba atónito y a la vez furioso. Estaba seguro que su padre iba a dejarlo con Potter porque anteponía su felicidad a la propia, como había hecho con tantas otras parejas. Pero en cambio le estaba obligando a madurar y eso apestaba.

-¿Qué cambió? Ya no te preocupa mi felicidad más o es que ahora Harry Potter es más importante para ti que tu propio hijo. –quiso saber.

-Yo cambié. –dijo Draco. –Pero al parecer es algo que tú te niegas a hacer. –se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta. –Que pases buena tarde, hijo.

…

Albus se estiró perezosamente. Había estado pensando en que iba a hacer ahora. Era un hecho que no iba a resignarse y aceptar la nueva situación de su familia (como Lily) ni iba a sólo quejarse del asunto y gritar día y noche (como James) tampoco iba a hacer como si dicho problema no existiera y evitarlo por todos los medios posibles (como su padre) él tenía que hacer algo.

Como Scorpius Malfoy.

El simple pensamiento de compararse con él le hizo sentir asco. Él conocía a Scorpius. Había compartido ya seis años con él y quien no le conociera en Hogwarts es porque era ciego, sordo, o muy estúpido. Scorpius tenía una pequeña fama de mujeriego hasta que empezó a salir con la chica Zabini. Entonces esos rumores parecieron enterrados en el fondo del lago junto al calamar gigante y el tintero que Albus perdió en tercer año. Sin embargo todos sabían que el rubio era egocéntrico, arrogante y prepotente. Que siempre quería hacer sus deseos y que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Y también se sabía que era listo, por supuesto.

Entonces, ¿Por qué a pesar de que hasta ahora ambos eran como el agua y el aceite Albus se sentía más relacionado con él que con su propia familia?

-Albus. –Lily entró a su cuarto sin siquiera tocar. –El almuerzo está listo. Papá sólo estará aquí unos minutos así que…

-Dile que me lo saltaré. –pidió el moreno. –Y golpea antes de entrar, enana.

Lily hizo una mueca y salió del cuarto. Él y su hermana habían tenido más de una larga conversación en ese par de días pero siempre terminaban en el mismo punto. Ella se iba airadamente y alegaba que ni él ni James tenían corazón. Escuchó los gritos fuera de su cuarto. James seguía histérico y su padre seguía intentando no alterarse.

-Eres un tonto, papá ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que estás pensando con la…?

-¡Se acabó, James Sirius, no te permito que me grites así! –exclamó Harry. Albus, curioso, se asomó por la puerta. –Mira hijo, yo de verdad quiero tener su apoyo, en serio es muy importante pero…

-¡No lo es, sino jamás actuarías así! –gritó su hijo mayor. –Quizá lo mejor será que nos vayamos con mamá.

Albus y sus hermanos pasaban unos días en casa de su madre en las vacaciones de verano pero siempre volvían a Grimmauld Place, donde se sentían más como en casa. Sin embargo ahora parecía que la idea de James no era tan descabellada.

-¿Hablas de que quieren estar allí todo el verano? –interrogó su padre. –No pueden, hijo.

-Quizá lo hagamos. –intervino Albus saliendo de su habitación. –De hecho creo que es justo lo que deberíamos hacer…

Entonces Albus decidió que estaría bien poner un poco de control sobre la situación. Tenía que hacer algo y para hacerlo iba a recurrir a una aliada que sabía no podía defraudarlo principalmente porque era una Weasley. Quizá decidir pasar todas las vacaciones en casa de Ginny no era sensato ahora mismo ya que primero tendría que hablarlo con ella, su madre después de todo viajaba mucho debido a su trabajo y sus horarios tenían que ser planeados con antelación, sin embargo esta noche y después de todo lo sucedido lo último que quería era dormir bajo aquel techo.

Así que tomó una mochila, metió en ella lo esencial y sin decir nada a nadie partió de Grimmauld Place.

-Albus. –Su madre le recibió. -¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías, hijo? Siéntate, ¿Ya almorzaste algo?

El moreno negó. Su madre le trajo té y sus emparedados favoritos. Ginny no siempre había sido realmente atenta con sus hijos. En realidad no era del tipo de mujer maternal, era bastante independiente y vivaz, pero sin duda amaba a sus hijos más que nada en el mundo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos contigo todo el verano?

La mujer de cabello color fuego titubeó sin entender. Luego tomó el baúl de su hijo.

-Empecemos por esta noche, ¿Te parece?

Albus asintió con la cabeza mientras esperaba como un niño temeroso a que sus padres terminaran su conversación vía chimenea en la cual Harry se aseguraba de que Albus estuviera bien y Ginny le prometía que volvería con él por la mañana.

James llegó unos minutos más tarde con sus cosas siguiendo el ejemplo de Albus y decidido que quedarse con su madre por lo menos por hoy, Ginny los instaló en sus cuartos sin ningún reproche. El primogenito se quedó en su habitación todo el rato negándose a hablar mientras Albus conversaba con su madre. Se sentía herido y al mismo tiempo culpable por haber dejado a su padre cuando nunca antes le habían hecho nada similar. Siempre respetaban los tiempos que pasaban con él en las vacaciones de verano así como los que pasaban con su madre en las vacaciones Navideñas.

—Supongo que no habría problema si quieren quedarse aquí. —opinó ella. —Pero me gustaría que primero lo pudiéramos hablar con Harry y llegar al fondo de esto. ¿Qué está mal, hijo?

Y Albus se lo contó todo de principio a fin, exceptuando claro unas cuantas partes como el previo encuentro de Lily y Scorpius y sobretodo su plan con este último.

-¿Draco Malfoy? –preguntó anonadada. -¿En serio?

-Sí. –afirmó Albus. Ginny dio un trago largo y tendido a su taza de té antes de ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar por la estancia. –Mamá, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó notando lo pálida e intranquila que se había puesto.

-Claro, yo…necesito un segundo. –aseguró pasándose una mano entre los cabellos y dejando a Albus solo. El moreno escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse.

Ginny se había ido.

A Albus le costó un poco entender el porque de la reacción de su madre y después de pensarlo mucho seguía sin tener mucho sentido. Hubiera esperado que se pusiera enfadada y ofendida, no que huyera. Contrariado se asomó por la ventana.

Ginny Weasley vivía en una casa muy cerca de donde se encontraba la Madriguera así que si se había ido probablemente había ido allí. Eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta que no había ido a ningún lado. Su madre estaba sentada en las escalerillas del recibidor. Albus salió de la casa y se sentó junto a ella.

La pelirroja miraba fijamente hacia enfrente y tenía un cigarrillo encendido en la mano.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas, madre? –cuestionó el chico estupefacto.

-Un par de años. –confesó la mujer. –No se lo digas a tu abuela.

Albus asintió. Ella dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de expulsar el humo. El moreno se sintió mareado de pronto y el peso de esos días le golpeó finalmente.

-No hubiera querido que me vieras fumando, Albus. –admitió. –Ni tú ni tus hermanos. Pero me empecé a sentir muy ansiosa de pronto. No voy a volver a hacerlo frente a ti nunca, lo prometo.

Iba a apagar su cigarrillo pero Albus se lo impidió.

-No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. No diré nada. –dijo su hijo mediano. Ginny le sonrió y volvió a llevarse el cigarro a los labios.

-Gracias. Seguro pensarás que reaccioné muy raro. –Albus asintió. –No me ha hecho gracia la noticia. Eso es todo. –suspiró. –Hasta ahora tu padre no había salido con nadie más. Y aunque fue muy claro en contármelo antes, no puedo creer que evitara mencionar que justamente estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy. –Hizo una mueca de recelo. –Harry no es un cobarde, pero está actuando como uno.

-Ya lo creo. –secundó el moreno aunque internamente no culpaba tanto a su padre por evitar la situación. –Mamá, sé que esto te gusta tan poco como a mí o a James. –La pelirroja asintió. –Entonces, ¿No puedes hablar tú con mi padre?

Ginny frunció el cejo.

-No, hijo. Yo ya no puedo influir en él. Ya no tengo ningún derecho ni…

-Pero eres nuestra madre. –replicó el Gryffindor. –Si yo te digo que no soporto que mi papá salga con Malfoy. Que odio al sujeto. Que odio su asquerosa mansión y a toda su asquerosa familia y que no quiero volver a poner un pie en ella mientras viva. ¿Tú no podrías decirle que lo deje por nuestro bien?

Ginny le miró confundida.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a los Malfoy? –quiso saber. –No te educamos con prejuicios Albus Severus. Al contrario.

-Papá jamás me había ocultado nada hasta ahora. –recordó con pesar.

-Pero te lo ha contado a fin de cuentas.

-Sólo porque ya no le quedaba de otra. Iba a enterarme con o sin su ayuda. –comentó el chico. –Y peor aun, no le importan nuestras opiniones. Ni siquiera las escucha. Además odio a Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese tipo, Al? –indagó su madre. Albus desvió la mirada.

-Es alguien con quien no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación. –respondió secamente. –Por favor madre, habla con mi papá.

Ginny le acarició la espalda a su hijo.

-Mira Albus sinceramente no creo que sea buen momento para hablar con Harry. —dijo. —Pero lo haré en un par de días que la situación se calma un poco, ¿Te parece?

—Sí, mamá, gracias. —respondió. —Eres nuestra esperanza.

—Haré lo que pueda.

* * *

Nota final: Muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente me da gusto que les esté gustando la historia.

un beso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título** : Love can wait

 **Summary** : Scorpius y Albus son dos adolescentes necios que no quieren que sus padres estén juntos y que harán todo por evitarlo. ¿Lo lograrán o el tiro les saldrá al revés? Ante esto, ¿Seguirán odiándose o aprenderán a verse de otra forma?

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Slash o relación hombre/hombre.

* * *

Capítulo 6  


Albus sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, cada fibra de su ser se lo decía, cada neurona en su cabeza le gritaba que aquello era incorrecto y que esa no era la manera en la que sus padres, dos correctos y moralistas Gryffindor, lo habían criado, sin embargo algo era seguro, después de todo lo que había pasado, después de que había sido tomado por sorpresa por una situación tan chocante, después de que su padre se pusiera prácticamente en su contra y le soltara una bomba del tamaño de Gran Bretaña en la Mansión Malfoy cualquiera estaría de acuerdo en que violar un poco de la confidencialidad de Harry no sería gran cosa.

El remordimiento que sintió mientras abría la carta que había encontrado en el estudio de su padre fue mitigado por el enfado que le embargó al recordar aquella incómoda situación. Desde que había vuelto de casa de su madre esa misma mañana, con la firme promesa de Ginny de hablar con su padre tan pronto como pudiera, Albus había comenzado a sentir una enorme ansiedad que no podía mitigar con nada, hasta ahora…

"Nos vemos esta noche en tu casa, me comportaré lo prometo. Draco."

Era un mensaje demasiado casual, ¿Era esa la manera en la que se le escribía al que se supone que era tu… pareja? Era seco y escueto y Albus pensó por un segundo que quizás se debía a la personalidad del señor Malfoy. Él parecía alguien seco, sin lugar a dudas.

Aquello sólo sirvió para aumentar sus dudas de que aquello pudiese funcionar. Eran tan diferentes e incompatibles que le sorprendía que hubieran llegado ya tan lejos como para hablarlo con ellos, después de todo Harry venía de un matrimonio en el que el afecto era demostrado abiertamente, Ginny era una mujer expresiva. Draco parecía ser exactamente todo lo contrario.

Agitó la cabeza decidido a alejar aquellos pensamientos que en ese momento no eran fundamentales, realmente lo importante ahora era que no iba a ser tomado por sorpresa y que podía preparar la artillería pesada para ese momento. Y lo mejor, no estaba solo.

Sabía que James y Lily serían inútiles en su plan. Lily parecía ser la menos enfadada de todos y James nunca accedería a hacer planes a espaldas de papá, sin embargo Scorpius Malfoy, un ser ruin y despreciable no tenía ningún problema en armar un sabotaje contra Draco. Así que ese día decidió después de mucho meditarlo que lo más astuto que podía hacer era llamarlo.

Pronto vio la cara del rubio que detestaba más que a nadie en el fuego de la chimenea.

—Espero sea importante.

Sus palabras cargadas de arrogancia hicieron a Albus sentir arcadas de puro coraje. La manera en la que aquel niño consentido le irritaba era estratosférica y no había nada que quisiera más que lograr hacer a su padre entender y poder alejarse de aquella familia para siempre.

—Lo es. —repuso el moreno. —Encontré un mensaje de tu padre, creo que vendrá a cenar a casa pronto.

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

Otra vez esa maldita arrogancia.

—Claro que te estoy hablando en serio, no bromearía contigo ni aunque me lanzarás un Imperius. —contestó tajante. —Así que creo que tenemos que estar preparados.

—Por supuesto. —dijo Scorpius. —Sólo tenemos que hacer que se den cuenta lo poco compatibles que son y lo ridículo que resulta su romance adolescente.

Albus estaba de acuerdo pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

—Tengo algo que podría ayudar, supongo que a tu padre no le agradara darse cuenta cuanta es la atención que verdaderamente recibe El-niño-que-vivió. —sopesó Al. —Será sencillo. Y supongo que podríamos recordarle a papá, ya sabes que tu padre es…era…

No supo cómo expresarlo pero afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo.

— ¿Un mago oscuro? —dijo Scorpius. —Mi padre se ha mantenido alejado de las artes oscuras por veinte años.

—Sólo era una idea. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros al notar el enfado de Scorpius ante el tema. Una pequeña parte de él se alegró de dicho enojo.

—No toques fibras sensibles, Potter.

—Bueno, entonces sólo podríamos hacer que se den cuenta lo miserable que eres y seguro mi padre saldrá corriendo.

Scorpius gruñó pero no dijo nada por unos instantes hasta que finalmente habló.

—Fuego.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Fuego. Después del incidente en el que mi padre perdió a su mejor amigo por culpa del fuego maldito digamos que desarrolló bastante rechazo a las llamaradas. Le dispara recuerdos muy malos de ese momento y él… simplemente se transforma.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se transforma?

—Sí. —dijo Scorpius. —Se retrae, deja de hablar, adopta una actitud esquiva y misteriosa, mi madre incluso tenía problemas para llegar a él cuando estas crisis empezaban. Una vez incluso la hechizó por culpa de esto. Tu padre jamás podrá manejarlo, saldrá huyendo cuando vea al Draco Malfoy traumatizado.

Albus sonrió abiertamente.

—Es buena idea, los enfrentamos a sus realidades. El héroe vencedor contra el hombre marcado.

—Podría funcionar.

—Te mantendré al tanto. —dijo antes de apagar el fuego. Ya había tenido suficiente de Scorpius Malfoy por hoy.

…

Harry miró sus manos sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. No experimentaba tales sensaciones desde su intento de relación con Cho Chang en Hogwarts hace más de veinte años. Con Ginny jamás se sintió así. Con Ginny se sentía seguro y tranquilo, sin embargo con Draco nuevamente había sentido lo que era el nerviosismo, aquella sensación de incertidumbre, un poco de miedo incluso. A pesar de lo incómodo que esto pudiera resultar en algunas ocasiones a Harry le agradaba sentirse así, le hacía sentir joven, emocionado y sobre todo le hacía sentirse más vivo de lo que se había sentido en años.

—Papá, ¿estás bien? —interrogó Lily al notar lo distraído que se encontraba.

—Sí, princesa. —respondió él. —Por cierto, gracias por ayudar con la cena.

—No es nada, no podemos dejar que Kreacher se lleve todo el trabajo duro. —añadió con sus coquetos ojos pardos fijos en su padre. —Además el hecho de que lleves una túnica tan bonita me hace creer que tendremos invitados. —dijo pícaramente.

Harry sonrió ante la perspicacia de su pequeña.

—Eres muy lista. —respondió. —Anda, mejor comienza a poner la mesa.

Lily sonrió contenta antes de obedecer a su progenitor. Por su parte Harry terminó los últimos detalles de la cena y llamó a sus hijos mayores para que estuvieran a tiempo para cenar. Sabía que tratar de juntar a Draco y a su familia una vez más podría terminar en una catástrofe mucho peor que la de la última vez, sin embargo si ahora no se arriesgaba probablemente iba a terminar escondiéndose de sus propios hijos, cosa que le parecía lamentable para alguien de su edad.

Se dijo a sí mismo que James y Albus no cometerían ninguna locura por el simple hecho de que él no los había educado para que fuesen chicos crueles o descorteses; aun contaba con un poco de esperanza de que pudieran comportarse lo suficiente durante la cena.

—Tendremos un invitado para cenar.

James se puso de pie molesto antes de que Lily le jalara de la mano obligándolo a mantenerse sentado y sereno. Aun así el mayor de los hermanos Potter no dijo nada, simplemente miró a su padre con molestia e irritación antes de removerse en su silla.

Albus por su parte simplemente asintió, prometiéndose a sí mismo que trataría de mantener la calma.

Finalmente Draco Malfoy arribó a Grimmauld Place, con un aspecto aristocrático como siempre y una mirada seria y pasiva en su rostro lo cual denotaba que se encontraba mucho menos nervioso que el anfitrión. Él y Harry se saludaron con una sonrisa cómplice escapándose de sus labios lo cual puso a sus dos hijos varones en una situación bastante incómoda de presenciar. Finalmente Draco se dirigió a los hijos de Harry y Ginny y los saludó cordialmente.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. —dijo Lily sonriéndole. —Es un placer tenerlo en casa.

—Kreacher está muy feliz de poder servir a un mago tan refinado como el amo Malfoy. —expresó el elfo deshaciéndose en halagos al hombre rubio.

Harry tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa por el rostro sorprendido de Draco. Quizá no se esperaba un recibimiento tan caluroso, aunque sólo hubiese sido de parte de Lily y de un viejo elfo doméstico que después de tantos años seguía sintiendo una profunda admiración en el fondo por los sangre limpia.

—Gracias por invitarme. —musitó Malfoy. —Se ve todo delicioso.

—Papá y yo cocinamos. —contestó Lily. Harry le dedicó una radiante sonrisa agradeciéndole por el apoyo incondicional que su pequeña estaba demostrándole.

—Vaya, no sabía que dentro de tus talentos se incluía la cocina. —bromeó Draco.

—Difícilmente consideraría un talento el saber hacer un pastel de carne sin quemarlo. —repuso Potter.

Harry observó el rostro taciturno de sus hijos y meditó si sería buena idea invitarlos a unirse a la conversación o no. Si lo hacía podía ser que se comportaran y trataran de amenizar como el resto, sin embargo también corría el riesgo de que dijeran alguna tontería u ofendieran a su invitado, cosa que prefería evitar por todos los medios.

—Si me disculpan… —James se levantó. —No tengo apetito y me siento un poco mal. Me retiraré a descansar.

A pesar de que las palabras de su primogénito habían sido bastante educadas y difíciles de debatir, Harry no podía evitar detectar enfado y veneno en su tono de voz. Algo que al parecer por la reacción general, los demás también habían sido capaces de entrever. Era claro que James estaba furioso todavía y no iba a tolerar ni siquiera una pacífica cena en casa. Finalmente Harry lo excusó.

—Descansa entonces, hijo. —concluyó con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras. Ni James ni tampoco Albus parecieron notarlo, sin embargo por la mirada que ambos le lanzaron parecía ser que tanto Lily como Draco sí se habían dado cuenta del malestar de Harry.

James se retiró a su habitación antes de siquiera llegar al postre.

Mientras los demás terminaban de cenar y Lily hablaba parlanchinamente de algo que no tenía importancia, Harry pensó que sólo tal vez, aquello no fuera a terminar en un catastrófico desastre y se sintió feliz de ello. Tal vez Albus por fin comenzaba a entrar en razón y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que James hiciese lo mismo.

—Amo Harry… —se trataba de Kreacher. —Le ha llegado nuevamente mucha correspondencia.

El elfo le tendió entonces al hombre un bonche de cartas, fotografías e incluso libros pequeños. Harry suspiró sonoramente al darse cuenta de que aquella correspondencia no era nada más y nada menos que una pequeña parte de toda la atención que recibía por tratarse de una figura pública tan importante en el mundo mágico.

Generalmente se trataba de cartas de agradecimiento, de peticiones especiales como las de visitar a algunos niños enfermos, a veces eran fotografías de familias enteras que sentían devota admiración hacía él. Inclusive en ocasiones se trataban de mujeres y hombres que le escribían con el fin de poderlo conquistar.

Al paso de los años Harry se había acostumbrado a ello, trataba de leer la mayoría pero a veces no se daba a vasto. Respondía las cartas que realmente le parecía importante responder y a veces incluso hacía algunas visitas que le pedían encarecidamente, sin embargo si tenía que ser completamente honesto a veces era realmente desgastante recibir tanta atención de personas que ni siquiera le conocían de verdad y que sólo sabían de él lo que El Profeta o las revistas de chismes decían.

—Vaya papá —dijo Albus. —Sigues siendo tan popular como siempre.

Dicho esto Harry se fijó por primera vez en Draco. Éste tenía la mirada fija en las cartas cómo tratando de comprender que realmente estaba saliendo como una celebridad. Harry temió en sus adentros por la reacción de Malfoy ante una situación tan embarazosa. Ginny lo tenía bien asumido y aunque a veces se llegaba a molestar o enfadar por la insistencia de algunos fanáticos había aprendido a ignorar y a veces hasta aprovechar, la atención que recibía su marido.

— ¿Puedo ver eso? —preguntó el rubio. Harry asintió con temor antes de depositar las cartas en su mano.

—Kreacher te he dicho que dejes esta correspondencia directamente en mi estudio. —espeto el auror. El elfo asintió arrepentido y antes de que comenzara a flagelarse Harry agregó. —No importa, déjalo, está bien.

Draco comenzó a echarle un vistazo a los pergaminos primero con curiosidad, después Harry pudo detectar como poco a poco se asomaba por sus ojos grises un destello de diversión y por último una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Esto es realmente cómico, Harry. —admitió Draco. — ¿De verdad eres tan venerado después de tantos años? —soltó una pequeña risa. —Discúlpame pero si alguna de estas personas te hubiera visto desmayarte en tercero, casi tragarte una snitch en primero, intentar bailar en cuarto o…

—Basta. —pidió Harry avergonzado, de pronto su rostro había enrojecido ante las palabras del hombre frente a él.

Lily no ocultó una carcajada.

—Lo siento sólo me pareció bastante divertida tu fama. —explicó Draco. —Prometo no burlarme de nuevo.

Albus carraspeó y Kreacher sirvió el postre. Harry se sintió de repente más relajado ante la reacción que había tenido Draco. Por un segundo temió que éste se molestara o encontrara incómodo el hecho de que Harry todavía tenía que luchar contra aquella fama que había continuado creciendo desde que tenía sólo un año de edad, sin embargo le pareció que la manera de afrontarlo de Draco había sido excelente. Tal vez incluso mejor que la de Ginny.

De pronto el grito de Albus consiguió sacarle de su buen humor.

—Fuego. —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

El penetrante olor del humo le hizo darse cuenta que en efecto, había fuego. Probablemente él o Lily olvidaron apagar alguna de las hornillas, Harry incluso llegó a pensar que su hechizo para calentar el postre se había salido de control debido a su pequeña distracción, sea lo que sea que había ocurrido el fuego comenzaba a hacerse más grande desde la cocina. Lily y Albus se echaron para atrás mientras Harry tomaba su varita para apagar la creciente llamarada, sin embargo Draco se quedó quieto en su sitio.

Harry se fijó en él apenas dos segundos antes de lanzar un _Aquamenti,_ éste tenía los ojos desorbitados y una gota de sudor corría por su frente. De pronto el auror notó lo turbado que se había puesto Draco de pronto y entendió que aquello posiblemente le afectaba más de lo que alguna vez admitiría en voz alta. Un recuerdo de pronto le invadió, las llamas apoderándose de todo, el fuego maldito propagándose con una rapidez extraordinaria, las formas de animales desgarradoras y finalmente Crabbe cayendo hacia una muerte final.

El rostro de Draco en ese momento había sido el de alguien que acababa de perder todo rastro de esperanza. Sólo se trataba entonces de un chico de diecisiete años que acababa de perder a su mejor amigo, no existía en él ningún mago oscuro o ningún motrífago. Sólo era un niño.

—Draco, ¿Estás…?

El rubio sacudió su cabeza y asintió.

—Debo irme ahora, muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo excelente.

Lily y Albus intercambiaron miradas y Harry se percató de ello. Era obvio que algo pasaba.

Harry se puso de pie y le dijo que podía usar la chimenea de su estudio, sin embargo lo que realmente quería era poder hablar en privado con él antes de que se marchara. Lo tomó del brazo y se fijó que estaba temblando ligeramente lo cual sólo acrecentó su preocupación por él.

—Draco, mírame.

Sin embargo el rubio no lo hizo.

—Está bien, puedes mirarme. —le dijo Potter. —No voy a juzgarte, yo también estaba presente ese día, ¿Lo olvidaste?

Draco soltó un resoplido. — ¿Cómo podría olvidar el día que salvaste mi vida?

—Tú habías salvado la mía antes en la Mansión Malfoy, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Draco tembló con más intensidad.

—Vamos, no tienes que fingir conmigo, sé cómo te sientes… —dijo Harry tomándolo dulcemente de la mano. —Yo también perdí a mis amigos, las pesadillas todavía me despiertan por las noches. El rostro de Fred, de Remus, de Tonks, de Sirius…

Cuando Malfoy finalmente lo miró a los ojos, Harry se dio cuenta porque evitaba hacerlo. Su mirada era la de un niño pequeño que se encontraba perdido y desamparado en el mundo. Era la de ese muchacho de diecisiete años que no podía decidir entre lo que era correcto y lo que sus padres le pedían hacer. De pronto él mismo se transportó a aquella época y no hubo nada que quisiera más que borrar aquellas memorias de la cabeza de aquel hombre, no sólo porque no le gustaba verlo sufrir, sino porque estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy era una buena persona que no merecía seguirse castigando por lo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo.

—Debes perdonarte a ti mismo. —dijo Harry. —Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa, Tom Riddle fue el culpable de todo, Draco.

—Yo fui quien llevó a Vincent a la Sala de Menesteres, Harry…

—Su muerte no puede quedar en tu consciencia. —le dijo el auror. —Yo estaba ahí, Draco. Yo recuerdo claramente la mirada de perdición en los ojos de Crabbe cuando lanzó ese fuego maldito. Su muerte aunque fue trágica, no fue culpa de nadie más que de él mismo.

—Harry…

—No, escucha lo que te digo, por favor. —pidió Potter. —Te has estado castigando por demasiado tiempo, me queda claro que sólo éramos niños que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Fuimos manipulados por fuerzas que ni siquiera lográbamos entender y lo digo también por mí mismo.

—Tú eres el héroe, Potter. —dijo Draco. —Te ganaste ese título a pulso, no deberías menospreciarlo.

—No es que lo haga, simplemente creo que lejos de ser un héroe sólo soy un hombre que hizo lo que creía correcto y que recibió mucha ayuda de personas maravillosas. —explicó Harry. —Y creo lo mismo de ti, Draco. Sólo eres un hombre que hizo lo que creyó correcto a los diecisiete años. No creo que haya maldad en ti ni creo que seas un mago oscuro… —lo tomó de las mejillas. —Y tampoco deberías creerlo tú.

—Eso… nadie realmente lo entiende, ¿Sabes? Hacen como que entienden pero…pero tú sí lo haces. Ni siquiera Astoria… yo…

—No debes decir nada.

Finalmente lo besó con cariño y dulzura, algo que por tantos años no creyó poder sentir por nadie nunca más. Ahora entendía que todo en su vida le había guiado a este momento en especial, el momento donde no importaba la historia que había tenido en el pasado, sólo importaba el ahora y ahora mismo lo que sentía era que quería a ese hombre con él pasara lo que pasara.

…

—Albus, ¿Qué haces?

El moreno ignoró las palabras de su hermana y corrió apresuradamente al despacho de su padre, sacó de su bolsillo las orejas amplificadoras de Sortilegios Weasley que le permitían escuchar conversaciones que se supone deberían ser privadas, y las pegó a la puerta del despacho mientras trataba de distinguir lo que ambos decían.

—Albus, no puedes espiarlos. —chilló Lily. —Le diré a papá.

—Cállate enana, sólo quiero saber que está ocurriendo.

—¡No debes meterte entre ellos!

— ¿No notaste lo raro que actuó el señor Malfoy?

—No le gusta el fuego, ¿Y qué? Raro sería que le gustara, ¿No?

—No, Lily, es más que eso.

Ella se enfurruñó y se marchó del lugar dando zancadas y demostrando lo mucho que le enfadaba la reacción de su hermano mayor. Albus sin embargo estaba concentrado en lo que los hombres dentro del despacho estaban diciendo. Pronto se dio cuenta que aquello en lugar de crear un cráter entre ellos sólo había servido para unirles más. Su padre había demostrado que podía darle a Draco toda la seguridad que éste necesitara y que entendía bien cómo se sentía.

Albus sintió dentro de él la ira reventándolo.

Todo había salido mal. A pesar de que Kreacher, quien sentía por él un afecto mayor al que sentía por cualquier otro miembro de la familia, había accedido a ayudarlo en su plan sin siquiera darse cuenta (trayendo la correspondencia y evitando apagar el fuego ocasionado en la cocina), nada de eso había sido suficiente hoy mismo Albus era consciente de que Harry y Draco Malfoy estaban más unidos que nunca y aquello lejos de enfadarlo lo ponía iracundo.

Concluyó que si no había sido capaz de separarlos de manera indirecta tendría que tomar métodos más evidentes y no le quedaría de otra más que demostrar de forma abierta cuanto se oponía a la relación y tomar armas más pesadas en el asunto, así que finalmente hizo su baúl una vez más, metió todas sus cosas importantes y sin siquiera decir adiós decidió que iba a pasar todo el verano en casa de su madre le gustara a quien le gustara. Ella por lo menos sí iba a apoyarlo.

* * *

Nota final: Gracias todos por seguir leyendo y comentando sus opiniones, me ayuda mucho saber lo que piensan. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.

Un beso


End file.
